Ouran Hosts Hetalia (Reuploaded)
by 300PASTA
Summary: World Meeting being hosted by Ouran? What could go wrong? Oh wait ... the Host Club is there. (This is a continuation of my story Ouran Hosts Hetalia on my other account. Because of some technical difficulties I'm continuing it on a new account. This starts on chapter 8. If you haven't read the beginning you might want to. Its under my old account PASTA300.)
1. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hey readers! Listen, this is the eighth chapter of Ouran Hosts Hetalia. The beginning of the story is on my last account so if you want to read it you can find it under the same title (Trust me, it's good). After some technical difficulties I was forced to continue it on an account that I named to look like my old account. **

**Also, I'd like to say sorry to the readers who have read the first part of this story. It has been a while since I've written this. I'm REALLY sorry. Well, enough of my boring apologies. Here's the story ...Again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: French Dudes, Creepy Russians (again), Overprotective Brothers, and Something Weird**

"Um … boss … why are they all shouting?"

"And why are they calling themselves by country names Tama-chan?!"

Tamaki continued to stare at the door. "I-I don't know, maybe so they can keep their real names under wraps … or something?" Finally Tamaki regained his composure and his expression turned from confused to serious. "Do not worry my side kicks. They are just speaking in code. We will continue on with our operation even if there is a chance they are psychos. Got it?"

"Yessir!" Everyone exclaimed except for Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait until break!"

* * *

_Forty minutes later …_

"Will EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a loud voice boomed causing all the disruption on the other side of the door to seize. "Mein Gott this is really annoying. We vill have our break and cool our heads. Vhen the meeting resumes I hope you all act like real adults und discuss something that matters."

Tamaki smirked. "Okay, this is it. Hikaru, Koaru, you know what to do."

The twins jumped up holding trays full of pastries and treats. "Right!"

The two opened the meeting door and waltzed in causing everyone to turn their heads. "Hello there sirs," Hikaru started.

"It is your break."

"So we brought you snacks."

The room's occupants continued to stare silently when suddenly America shouted, "Wahoo! Snacks! What do you have?!"

The rest of the countries groaned at how loud and obnoxious he was being.

"Oh! Is that a rice ball?! I remember Jap- Kiku gave me one of these once!" America exclaimed. "Right Kiku?!"

"Please don't put me in the spot light," was Japan's only response.

"Because the spotlight belongs to me! The AWESOME Pr-Gilbert! Kesesese!" Prussia declared waving his arms up in the air. Everyone ignored him. Kaoru handed America a rice ball with a pickled plum stuck inside.

"Cool!"

Spain examined the tray in Hikaru's hands. "I wish you had churros but this cake will have to make due." Spain picked up the small cake with a piece of a vanilla cake. Taking a small fancy fork Spain dug it into the pastry and opened wide, ready to eat. However, Romano reached over and ate it off the fork before he could.

As Romano pulled back he licked his lips and frowned. "Ugh."

Spain mimicked his frown. "Oh, so it wasn't enough to take my churros but you had to take my cake as well? I thought I taught you better Lovi."

"You thought wrong Bastardo."

"… So cruel …"

Outside the room Tamaki got ready to make an entrance as well. "Okay here I go. Wish your daddy luck Haruhi."

"Shut up and go," she ordered bluntly.

" … So Cruel …" he wailed before entering with his own tray of snacks. Tamaki saunter up to the man with long wavy hair and smiled brightly. "Would you like some of our patisseries?"

"I would love some," was France's answer. "You speak French … Is that your native language?"

"Actually I grew up in France for most of my life."

"Oh great, another Frog," England commented.

"Excusez-moi!" Tamaki and France shouted.

Japan joined the group, curiosity over coming him. "You were the one who welcomed us at the gate."

"Uh … I was wasn't I? You see I do many jobs for the Academy. Whatever the head master wants, I will do it for him. It is as simple as that," he lied quickly.

Japan's eyes narrowed in on him. "Rearry? You look like a teenager."

"Of course I do, sir," Tamaki replied, sweat dropping. "I'm half French after all."

At this, France smiled. "Honhonhonhon~!"

"Shut it Frog!"

"I am no Frog!"

"Aiyah, could you please stop arguing?" China face palmed.

Russia somehow appeared out from nowhere and said, "They are dumb, so they fight, da?"

"Your logic stinks!" Shouted France and England, however they were silenced by Russia's creepy aura and a certain Belarusian lurking behind him.

Tamaki immediately wandered away from them, too frightened by the Russian representative to stick around. Who knew he could be so smart?

In any case, the French host made his way towards a little girl who seemed harmless enough. She wore a cute purple ribbon in her shot blonde hair and her innocent green eyes seemed to be looking off into the distance.

"Hello there, milady," began Tamaki. "Would you like some pastries?"

The young girl looked up at him with round eyes. "Um … I would love some!" she exclaimed and took a cute cupcake from his tray. Delightfully she chewed, savoring the taste. As Tamaki watched her he wondered how someone so young could be a representative. What country did she represent anyway?

"Hey you! Leave my sister alone!" someone shouted.

It was too late before Tamaki noticed a rifle was being pointed his way. A blonde man with long hair glared at him.

Tamaki screamed in surprise and hid behind a chair. "Please don't shoot me! I'm innocent I swear!"

The twins, Hikaru and Koaru, stared blankly at the scene, not knowing exactly what to do.

From behind the doors a cute shout for Tamaki's name could be heard. "Tama-chan!"

"What the hell, Switzerland?!" America ran towards the Swiss man and snatched the gun out of his hands.

"Stay out of this America! If your little sister was being threatened would you just sit there and watch?!" snapped Switzerland impatiently.

"Of course not, but he wasn't-"

"Then give me my gun back if you understand!"

Tamaki felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. A girl with long dark hair wearing a traditional pink dress smiled apologetically at him. "I wouldn't try to flirt with Lili. Even Fra- The French Representative doesn't try to flirt with the girl. Her older brother is overly protective of her and he usually always has a rifle on him."

Tamaki gulped at the news. "B-But I wasn't flirting with her!" He proclaimed innocently. "I was just handing her a snack!"

Switzerland huffed angrily at Tamaki before grabbing his gun back. "Try anything like that again and you're dead! Understood?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Shrieked Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru instantly began to laugh their butts off, causing their leader to blush immensely.

"You should have seen your face boss!"

"You were-ha!-so scared! Ahahaha-!"

Tamaki frowned. "Oh, be quiet and feed the rest of the guests!"

On the other side of the door Honey and Mori seemed relieved but something was bothering Haruhi, other than the fact that guns shouldn't be allowed at political meetings.

_Why did they call each other by the countries they represent when we_ weren't_ in there but then used their real names _when_ we entered the room?_

Haruhi glanced curiously at Kyoya who adjusted his glasses and looked awkwardly at the door in front of them. _Was he thinking the same thing?_

* * *

**Yep! There goes the eighth chapter! I'm so glad I'm continuing this story. I have so much fun writing this! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 9: Sushi or Fancy Tuna?

**YAY! Chapter 9 is finally up! Sorry it took me so long. To make it up to you, I'm uploading a bunch of new chapters all at once~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... yeah ... it makes an Otaku like m want to cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What Do ****_You_**** Dream About: Sushi or Fancy Tuna? Supermarkets in Japan Are Dumb**

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smiled knowingly at Haruhi after a few seconds of silence. "It's your turn to serve the guests now, Haruhi."

At this, Haruhi sighed and glanced down at the outfit she was wearing. All that was necessary to make them look like waiters was to take the uniform jacket off and tie an apron around their waist, however she didn't feel like a server. In fact she actually felt bad for tricking the representatives and going against the head master's wishes.

Before she knew it was happening, Honey stacked her tray with sweets and pushed her out there, an innocent smile on his face.

Haruhi tensed at the sudden push and almost stumbled into the room. _I might as well get going then,_ she thought. Randomly, she walked up to a man with short black hair and emotionless dark eyes. He was obviously the representative for Japan.

"Hello, sir," she began. "Would you like some sweets?"

"Oh, um … no," he replied. "I don't have that much of a sweet tooth. I'm more of a fish person."

"… I see …" Haruhi nodded in total understanding. "I'm a tuna person myself," she commented before stopping herself.

"H-Hai," he spoke, slightly surprised that she actually said something else. The two looked on in silence, not knowing what to do. Not just a few feet away, Haruhi spotted the American representative fighting with the tall guy who the Japanese girl assumed was Russian.

_Well, it makes sense. I don't think the two countries, America and Russia, ever had a smooth relationship with one another …_

Next to them an English man and French man were creating a dust cloud. In the far corner, Haruhi spotted Tamaki being petted by a girl with long black hair. Haruhi couldn't help but think she looked very pretty … and childish.

_Now that I think about it, a lot of these representatives look WAY too young. Especially that blonde one over there, _Haruhi thought, looking over at the girl sitting next to the angry Swiss.

"So …" began Haruhi. "Uh … have you ever tried fancy tuna?" she asked out of the blue.

Japan stared up at her before answering. "Hai, it is very dericious."

Haruhi's ears perked up. "R-Really? Where did you try it?"

"I don't remember exactry."

Haruhi sulked. "… Oh …."

"You've never tried fancy tuna?"

"No. I'm not very wealthy. In fact, I can barely afford a grand meal at all."

Japan sighed. "This is why I keep terring my boss that Tuna shourd arways be on sare … so shourd sushi."

"It would be great if tuna were always on sale." Haruhi then began to wonder a life where she could eat fancy tuna every night. "That would be wonderful," she thought.

"I agree. I go to the supermarket often. It's hard to find my sushi on sale."

"You go to the supermarket? Not to be rude but I thought a high ranking official like you would have enough money to not have to go to the supermarket."

"Oh, I do. But I live in a traditional Japanese house and I like to live like my people."

Haruhi formed a slight frown. "Your people? That seemed a bit rude."

"Huh?! Um, no! Gomenasai. I did not mean for it to come out that way. Please forgive me," Japan apologized, still remembering that she didn't know he was a personification.

"It's fine. Besides," Haruhi grunted, "I'm used to it."

Japan followed her gaze as it landed on Tamaki and the twins with almost empty trays.

"Hey, boss," the twins began.

"Call me King~!"

"Um … okay …King …"

Japan chuckled at the scene. "I can see what you mean."

"I sometimes wonder how long I can stand being near them."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure, I'm getting somewhat used to their obnoxiousness but it still can get annoying."

"Ahh …"

"Well, I really shouldn't complain that much. It seems you have a lot on your hands too."

Japan's eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?"

"… I guess … I don't mean to be impolite but you've got a rowdy bunch."

"Does it seem hard to berieve that we're government officiars?"

"Well, yeah. I thought people like you guys would be more professional."

Japan felt himself begin to sulk. Hearing his own citizen degrade him like that made him feel bad. "I aporogize."

Haruhi blinked in surprise. "Why are you apologizing?"

Japan's face looked even more flustered. "Werr, today, Japan is hosting the meeting and I am the representative of Japan so it feers rike it is my responsibirity to keep things in order and you seem so down that everything is so hectic so I feer rike it is my faurt that you didn't find it as interesting as you expected and I-"

Suddenly Haruhi began to chuckle, interrupting Japan's ramble. "It's okay, sir. I'm not really that upset. Besides, it looks like it wouldn't be that easy to settle this crowd down." Haruhi flashed Japan a small grin. "When I grow up I want to be a lawyer. That's why I came to Ouran Academy. I'm not really rich so I got here on a scholarship. I wanted to try as hard as I could and learn as much." Shrugging her shoulders she muttered, "So, I'll admit that I was a little interested to hear that government officials were coming here. I wanted to learn more about the business world. Being a rep isn't the same as being a lawyer but they have some similarities right?"

Japan smiled. "Hai. You know … hearing that makes me feel even more guilty for disappointing you."

She sighed. "Please don't feel guilty."

The Japanese man nodded but then found himself thinking about something. _Did that boy just say that they came to Ouran Academy on a scholarship? If that's so, that'd make him a student. Not to mention, this person looks so young_.

"You're a student?"

Haruhi immediately tensed. Sweat shimmered down her face as she tried to think of something that would make a great cover up. "N-no … I … you …" she felt so tongue tied. "Please forget whatever I just told you."

Japan cocked a confused eyebrow. "Um … Alright …?"

Just then, Haruhi didn't notice a silent figure creeping up behind her. Neither did Tamaki or he would've prevented whatever was about to happen next.

The scream started it all. All heads turned to the sound, even Japan who was right next to the scene had no idea what was going on. At the sight, Tamaki's eyes widened in shock and something burst within him that made him so frantic to get to his 'little baby girl'.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter ended! Please tell me if Haruhi was a little OC. I mean, I find it hard to write her. She's always so normal and blunt about everything. In any case, I tried giving Japan is accent. I hope it worked! :)**


	3. Chapter 10: Prussian Awesomeness

**I don't have anything to say so ... yeah ... here's a Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Prussian Awesomeness, Perverted Frenchies, True Genders, and Tamaki's Very Short Freak Out Session! They Remembered Canada!**

"Honhonhonhonhon~!"

Haruhi had never felt so violated in her life. Some random guy who _should_ be a government worker seriously snuck up behind her a groped her breasts … What kind of crack comedy is this?!

Once she got over her shock, she scrambled to get away from the Frenchman that held her captive. "L-let go!" she demanded, fuming.

"I KNEW IT~!" cheered the perverted Frog as he stopped groping her.

Japan's eyes opened wide but then he glared at France. "Do not harass my citizen like that!"

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" England then pounced him and grabbed his hair. This action caused France to wail.

"NO! My beautiful hair!"

"HOW DARE YOU HARRASS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Uh-oh. Another one of boss's tantrums."

"But Kaoru! That weird guy just touched Haruhi's chest! Come on! Let's teach him a lesson!"

"Yeah?! Well get in line, gits!"

Tamaki ran towards Haruhi and shook her back and forth, shedding pained tears. "I'm sorry Daddy wasn't there to save you! Are you hurt anywhere?!"

Haruhi, looking a little too unfazed responded, "Well, they do kind of throb a little."

"YOU POOR THING!"

"Tamaki-sempai, it's not that bad."

"Francis! That was a very stupid move. This is not your country. Maybe you should be disciplined. Or maybe I should feed you to my dogs."

"Ve~ Germany, please don't hurt Mr. France. He's not that bad of a guy~!"

"NOT _THAT_ _BAD_! Clearly Italy, you have been brainwashed by his-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Angleterre! Italy is a nice guy!"

"I never said he wasn't!"

"Aiyah! Get off the floor aru!"

"This is totally going on YouTube!"

"America! This is no time to be recording with your new iPhone!" Of course, nobody heard this person.

"Oh no! France is getting beaten up. This is bad, si?"

"No one cares about the cheese bastard!"

"ALL OF YOU BEHAVE YOURSELVES OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY TRUSTY SKILLET!"

"She's as scary and crazy as Russia!"

"What was that? I thought I heard you call me crazy. My ears deceive me, da?"

"Y-Yes!"

All of this commotion continued on for another five minutes or so until finally someone shouted,

"QUIET!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and faced the platinum haired man, standing on the table in front of Japan's seat.

"All of you shut up with your un-awesome blabbering! This is getting nowhere at all, so I awesomely declare that we settle this mess the awesome way!"

All of the nations seemed surprised that it was Prussia of all people to call everyone down.

"Okay, first off, why did you touch that dude's chest? So unawesome, Francis! I mean I knew you were bisexual but we're in Japan for godsakes! Those shallow Japanese people think hugging means you're declaring your undying love you dummkopf!"

"Next, Engla-I mean un-awesome Arthur get off of my once awesome but now totally unawesome but then again he might become awesome again, friend Francis!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Also, bruder, don't feed him to the dogs. They need better food then that."

"For once I agree with you."

"Italy!"

"Ve~!"

"You need to stop defending Francis! He needs to be held responsible for his un-awesome actions! Are we clear?"

"Ve~ Yessir!"

Hungary gasped in awe. "Prussia, are you being m-mature?"

The albino stared at the Hungarian. "Hungary, put down your frying pan! You're scaring the little ones! And I thought you wanted to be an un-awesome lady!"

Without even questioning what he meant by 'little ones', she surprisingly did as she was told.

"AMERICA!"

America saluted with a chipper attitude. "Yessir! It's a pleasure to serve under you!"

"Send me the link to the video once you have posted it!"

"Right-io~!"

"Russia!"

"Da?"

After taking ten seconds to stare into his icy cold eyes, Prussia turned away. " … Never mind. Baltic Trio!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Stop shivering! You're making me want to pee!"

"Alright!"

"Spain!"

"Si?"

"… Keep on being stupid."

"SI!"

"Don't be an idiot Tomato bastard!"

"Canada!"

"Y-You noticed me?!"

"What was that? Never mind. Keep staying invisible! You do a damn good job at it!"

Canada sulked. "… Sure thing …"

"Kesesese …." Prussia smiled proudly at the group of nations beneath him. "Alright, now, Francis, you will tell us your reason for randomly touching that guy's chest!"

"What reason could there possibly be besides: he's a bloody perverted frog?!"

"Shut up unawesome England!"

(Oh. Just so you know, why'll this is happening, Kyoya is taking notes.)

Francis smiled broadly and dusted himself off. "Well you see, my suspicions were correct."

"What suspicions?"

"The poor Japanese man that I groped is actually a girl."

Everyone grew silent.

* * *

**Yeah, the chapter is short. That's why there's a longer one after it~! I don't know why but I just wanted to stop the chapter at that moment and leave the rest for another one. And of course, France could figure out her secret. **


	4. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. You know, this is getting really annoying to write (the disclaimer I mean). Maybe I'll stop doing it every chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gender Secret Revealed And Tamaki's Very Short Freak Out Part 2! Someone's Catching On To The International Secret!**

None of the room's occupants spoke; not even a whisper. Silence engulfed them completely. Well, that is, until England muttered, "A little louder so we can hear you please."

"I said, the man that I groped is actually a girl."

All eyes were on Haruhi now.

"Y-You're a-um … female?" Japan heard himself stuttering. His eyes widened in pure shock, as well as everyone else's.

Haruhi sighed at the question. "I guess there's not use in hiding it. Yeah, I'm a girl."

"The truth is out," muttered the Hitachiin Twins in unison. "And nothing even happened yet." Tamaki's reaction was a little more out of this world, however. All he could see in his mind was Godzilla, Mars, the world blowing up, and him, drifting off into space with a giant forehead.

England cocked an eyebrow. "Wait. If you're a lady, is there a reason as to why you look like a guy?"

"Well, I don't see how it's any of your business _(England frowned)_ but if you're asking about my hair then some kid got gum stuck in it and to not have to deal with getting it out, I cut it short."

"And the clothes?" Austria asked.

"Well, I'm serving you so I have to look like a waiter. Besides, I'm used to dressing like a boy."

Prussia snorted. "Wow, I'm surprised Hungary didn't figure it out. I thought she was good with stuff like this."

"Well, I wasn't paying attention, Prussia!"

"You know," began America. "I don't see why you guys are bitchin. It doesn't matter if she's a boy or a girl, as long as she's-"

"AWESOME!"

"I was going to say, 'into hamburgers' but that's fine too."

Italy hopped over to her and gripped her hands in excitement. "Ve~ Now that I think about it, you do look cute, bella~!"

Something flashed in Tamaki's eyes and his 'Father Mode' was switched on. He grabbed hold of Italy, pried the poor Italian away from her, and shook him back and forth. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY GIRL! SHE'S NOT YOURS, GOT IT!"

Immediately Italy ran away to Germany. "Ve~ Germany! He's scary! Hold me!"

Tamaki held Haruhi in an embrace and asked franticly, "Are you sure you're okay?! Daddy's got you! There's no need to be scared!"

Haruhi sighed. "Why is it that every French person I meet is perverted?"

"I'm not perverted!" Tamaki cried with tears in his eyes, holding her high up in the air and then setting her down as if she were just a baby.

"Hey," began England, "Perverted Japanese French guy …"

"Don't call me that!" Tamaki frowned.

England ignored him. "Why did you refer to that now-revealed-to-be-girl as your daughter?"

"Because she _is_ my daughter!"

"I'm afraid I don't see the resemblance."

Tamaki froze. "W-Well, we aren't really related by blood … so …"

"You're her step father?"

"N-No …I'm …"

"He's really not my dad. I already have one. This guy just likes to call me his daughter for some unknown twisted reason," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Well, that sounds preposterous."

"I totally agree."

"Why are you so cruel to me?!" Tamaki wailed.

"Hey, boss?" began Hikaru.

"What are we going to do about them knowing Haruhi's a girl?" Finished Kaoru.

"I-I never thought something like this would happen …" replied Tamaki.

"Well, for starters …" Everyone looked at Haruhi. "You guys, could go back to your meeting and we could continue serving you all."

Germany nodded. "I like that idea."

"Not so fast."

All heads turned over to the door after hearing the new voice. Kyoya stepped out from behind the door with a confused Mori and Honey behind him.

"Und who are you?" Germany asked.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, of the Ootori Family."

Japan let out a little gasp. "Ah! I know of your family. What is someone like you doing here?"

"Mr. Japan, I go to this school, Ouran Academy," he replied with a smirk. "As for the reason I am in this room, I came to test a theory."

"A theory?"

"Yes, Mr. Japan. It's a very bizarre theory. Would you like to hear about it?"

Germany frowned. "Young man, this is a private meeting-"

"I know. But I wouldn't be too annoyed with me. I'd be looking at the blonde haired fellow over there," he said, pointing over to Tamaki.

Everyone gave Tamaki a confused glance. The heifer hid behind Haruhi, of course, for protection.

"As, I was saying. For the past few hours, I have been standing outside these doors. I was observing you all the whole time. I found it funny how you would all call each other by the country you represent when you thought you were alone, but when the servers came in you tried to break the habit and revert to real names. Why is that?"

No one replied.

"Not to mention I have repeatedly heard about many wars and how each representative feels about the country that was in it. They all referred to the countries as if they were real people. For example: I heard something about the War of Austrian Secession."

Everyone glared at Prussia.

The albino immediately shrugged them off. "What?"

Adjusting his glasses, and stealing multiple glances at a clip board that seemed to magically appear in his hand, Kyoya continued, "I remember hearing reports one year in middle school about a man in Japan that … never aged." Once those words were spoken, everyone could feel butterflies in their stomach. Many even gulped. "I was never one to believe in the supernatural, but then one day on my way to school, my limo passed someone."

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stared at him in surprise. Even Mori and Honey were confused. They didn't know what their friend was talking about. To them, it was as if he were sprouting nonsense.

"Over a fence I saw a man with dark distant eyes and black hair, sitting on his patio, drinking tea. I wasn't really that interested. At first. But then when I got into high school I noticed how, whenever I passed the man, his appearance never changed. His hair stayed black, his hands seemed unwrinkled, and from what I could see, he hadn't grown in height. The first thought was that he was the man from the rumors … but soon I dropped the thought and continued on with my life. The whole thing was irrelevant." He folded his arms and smiled as if he had won the Olympics. "Now, however, I am glad that I acknowledged these small observations. I thought I remembered you from somewhere, Kiku Honda."

"Um … Kyoya …? What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

He grunted, seeing all the distraught looks on the nations' faces. "I think it's quite obvious."

Haruhi began to think. She felt her mind race with possibilities. _What was Kyoya-sempai implying? He said that Kiku Honda, the Japanese Representative, was someone he remembered … and he just got done telling us something that happened a while ago about a man who never seemed to age …_

"Wait!" began Haruhi. "Are you saying that Mr. Honda is immortal?!"

"All of them are."

"B-But that seems a little out there, even for you Kyoya sempai. I mean, it could be that he ages slower."

"Yeah, Japanese people are said to live longer anyway," said the Hitachiin Twins.

Kyoya, however shook his head. "No, they're immortal."

"What does them being immortal have to do with them calling each other by the countries they represent, Kyo- chan~?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, what are you saying Kyoya sempai?" Hikaru asked.

This caused Kyoya to sigh. "I swear, you all are so slow."

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

Everyone turned to stare at England.

"You accuse us of being immortal? Don't be ridiculous! Immortality doesn't even exist! Get your head on straight young man!"

Switzerland nodded. "Yeah! Immortality is only something children believe in."

"And Fullmetal Alchemist fans," added Japan.

"You are stupid for making such a silly assumption, da?" Russia's creepy smile made everyone freeze. Kyoya, however, didn't show he was afraid, although he could feel his hands shaking. He said what he wanted to say but what if he actually _was_ wrong? If he had guessed wrong then there's no telling how angry the government officials would react.

_No, I'm right. These people just don't want to give up their little secret, though, _Kyoya thought. This caused Kyoya to smirk. _I'll get them to reveal it soon enough. _

* * *

**Kyoya caught on quickly. Not too quickly I hope ... But then again, Kyoya is smart and likes to observe things. He was going to figure out anyway. So ... until next time? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 12: Germany vs America

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Germany vs America! The ULTIMATE Showdown! Nah, Just Kdding.**

"Mr. Ootori," began Japan. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. There is no such thing as immortality."

Tamaki nudged his friend, feeling himself sweat all over. "Um … Kyoya …"

Kyoya sighed. "I guess I have no choice." Snapping his fingers, he ordered in his usual blunt voice, "Mori-sempai, my laptop."

Mori, out of nowhere, handed the boy his laptop.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" The nations questioned in surprise.

"Hey! Kyoya! I'm the only one who can do the snapping fingers trick!" Whined Tamaki.

Kyoya ignored them and set it on the table. Seating himself, the boy turned it on and waited for it to load. "… What are you going?" asked England.

"Famous politicians are usually found on Google images. If you are not there then I know for a fact that you all are lying," he responded as the laptop viewed his desktop.

"Kyoya! These men said that they weren't immortal. Can't we just drop it? This isn't showing hospitality at all," Tamaki whined.

"I'm going to have to agree with Tamaki-sempai," murmured Haruhi. "I believe what Mr. Kiku said to be true."

Hearing this, Japan smiled at him… uh … her. "Thank you for your faith in me," he said to her. She returned the smile but still felt a little uneasy. Something had gotten into Kyoya-sempai. She didn't know what, but whatever it was, it was making him delusional … right? Mr. Kiku was telling the truth right?

Kyoya began typing away, looking up Kiku Honda on the search engine. No pictures of him showed up. Images of Honda cars appeared and men with the name Kiku were shown but there was no Kiku Honda. "That just proves my point," said Kyoya, sharing the page with his fellow Host members.

"I don't get it," muttered Hikaru.

Koaru nodded. "Yeah, what does him not showing up on the net say about them being immortal?"

"It doesn't say it. It proves it." Turning to the countries he spoke. "You all are a part of each and every one of your governments. If you weren't a big government official you wouldn't even be having these meetings. The leaders of your country trust you. Big politicians such as you are shown on the web all the time, yet you aren't here at all, Kiku Honda."

America scratched his head. "He does have a point. I see Sarah Palin online all the time."

"Shut up wanker!" ordered England.

Finland was about to speak but stopped once something caught his eye. Slowly the Finnish man made his way over to the twin doors that led out of the room. That blue hat and the blonde hair … He hoped he didn't see what he thought he saw!

Hungary spoke up, trusty frying pan at her side. "Listen to yourself. Immortality is not possible. Us representatives are kept a secret from people outside our government for obvious reasons. Our work is too important and therefore we wouldn't want people knowing and wanting to assassinate us, now would we?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, that makes sense, but how do you explain the fact that you have little to none security around here?"

"They are all surrounding the perimeter, making sure no one suspicious enters the school grounds."

"Then what if a student wants to kill you. We have a good amount of yakuza heirs."

"Well, we have a sharp shooter, three wizards, a creepy Russian with a pipe, five kung fu masters, a sniper, two men who really know how to wield an ax, a Belarussian girl with knives, me and my skillet, and a polar bear. I think we can take care of ourselves," she said with an evil smile.

"She recognized me!" Canada cheered quietly.

Kumajiro snorted. "She said polar bear, not invisible man with a hockey stick. Sit back down."

Canada went to sulk in an emo corner.

"Yes, even so …" Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I doubt your government would allow you to talk about important topics without your room heavily guarded. So what's the reason?"

As Finland walked back into the room he saw as Hungary's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Before anything got out of hand, England stepped in between the two and spoke, "Let's not get too violent Elizaveta, love. These children are obviously confused. They're young, they do not understand much about the real world."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. For him that was a terrible insult. But the English man was right sadly. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to be the successor of the Ootori family. This 'silly game of being a host' or how his father likes to put it, will soon need to come to an end and Kyoya will be forced to 'Wake up and deal with the real world'. Of course most of that came from his father's mouth. He declared it like it was venom. It's not like Kyoya wanted to agree but … _No, that has nothing to do with the situation at hand. I cannot be thinking about such things. _"You just insulted me sir," Kyoya stated bluntly trying to hide how angry he was.

"But, he is right you know~." Everyone glanced at France, who leaned slightly on the table. "If we were anyone else, you would've all been kicked out of here at once, maybe even arrested. You all were very naive to think that interrupting an important meeting such as this would not come with consequences."

England cocked an eyebrow, surprised about how serious the French man was being. "Frog …?"

Germany nodded in approval. "Although I hate this man, he is correct. If I had this my way, you would all be punished severely. Not only that but now that we're at it, are you even allowed in a restricted area such as this?"

The Host Club froze. The other members began staring at Tamaki, waiting for him to do the talking for them. Normally, they would leave it up to Kyoya but since he seemed to have ticked the representatives off already, they thought the next best thing was to get their BOSS to actually act like a BOSS.

Tamaki was trembling. Haruhi noticed it. Germany noticed it. Japan noticed it. Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club noticed it. As well as the other nations. "O-Of course we are sir. The Head Master personally told me to show you hospitality …" suddenly he felt as if he had the whole speech in the bag and grew even more confident in what he was saying. Even going as far as to sparkle like France does. "However, my helpers here seemed to have caused you a lot of trouble. Usually my friend Kyoya here is … decent." Tamaki didn't miss the glare Kyoya sent him. "I really didn't want to cause this whole misunderstanding and I am sure the Head Master will not be pleased when I tell him."

England scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't. When I get back home to England the Queen will murder me."

"Huh? Why?" America asked.

"This whole meeting was a waste of time. First we argue then after break we can't finish the meeting because stupid accusations. What's next?! I refuse to have this meeting end without at least something accomplished!"

"Yes, he is right. All we do is argue like teenagers," said Germany. "We should at least get a little work done in this small time we have left."

China huffed. "I'm not the one who argues. Blame the Westerners!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" America shouted.

"Yow! My ear!" Belgium cried causing Netherlands to send America flying.

"B-Brother! That was uncalled for! You didn't need to-"

"Didn't the fucking Potato Bastard just say NOT to argue?" Romano growled. Netherlands ignored him.

Russia smiled evilly. "I do not dislike the fighting. It is enjoyable to watch but if Yao is in agreement then I am too."

Switzerland nodded. "Yes, there is no need for anymore arguments. I refused to waste my bullets on worthless people like you."

"I like the idea of no more arguments. It seems relaxing, si?"

"EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO PUNCH NETHERLANDS INTO THE DIRT I'LL BEHAVE IF PRUSSIA BEHAVES!" Proclaimed America.

"I AM AWESOME!"

Hungary huffed. "That's no fair! Pru-Gilbert never behaves! Why couldn't you have picked someone easier like Japan?!" She said, slapping him upside the head.

Germany frowned. "My brother has no say in this. In fact he can get lost."

"SO CRUEL!" the Prussian cried.

"I second that notion!" announced Hungary.

"I Third it(?)," said Austria.

Switzerland nodded. "Forth."

"Fifth," said England.

"THAT"S NOT FAIR!"

"How is this not fair?" Germany questioned before Denmark shouted. "I won't let you take him!"

"I'm not going to take him. I'm going to kick him out."

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Exclaimed the idiotic Dane before Norway knocked him out with a chair. "Shut up."

"I don't see how it's the same," commented Finland before Prussia started shrieking (MANLY AND AWESOMELY). Germany was dragging him out the door but the Albino was holding onto the twin doors for dear life. "NO! America! Spain! France! Denmark! HELP!"

However, Denmark was unconscious, France was flirting with England, and Spain was fawning over Romano. America however was the only one who came to his rescue. "I got you my man!" he shouted before gripping his hands and pulling him harshly. Germany glared and pulled back. "America, let go."

"No! YOU LET GO!"

"I said it first."

"I shouted it first."

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"It makes all the difference in the world!"

The two continued to play tug a war with the Prussian as the other nations and host club members watch with worry and amusement. Denmark suddenly jumped up from the floor where he had passed out and exclaimed, "TWO OF THE STRONGEST COUNTRIES ARE HAVING A BATTLE!" he declared. "I place my bet on AMERICA!"

Hungary snorted. "I place my bet on Germany!" she placed ten dollars on the table as Denmark did the same.

"I say America~," France purred.

"Germany," groaned Austria.

"I'm neutral," said the Swiss man.

Liechtenstein looked up at him expectantly. "Can I place a bet big brother?"

"No."

"AMERICA, DAZE~!"

"Germany ass hats!"

"But wasn't America your former colony?" questioned Lithuania.

"Does it really look like I care?"

"Germany, ve~!"

"America," spoke Japan quietly.

"Germany, da?" Russia smiled at the Baltics making them shout. "G-GERMANY!" _Sorry, Mr. America! _Lithuania thought.

"Germany! But only because Big Brother said so!"

"Then Germany for me too~!" exclaimed Ukraine.

"America!" cheered Taiwan.

"Who are you betting on, Lovi?"

"I hate them both."

Everyone continued placing their votes and soon even some of the Host Club joined in.

"Who do you think Koaru?"

"Um … The American?"

Tamaki scratched his head. "But he looks too fat."

"I'M NOT FAT!" They heard.

Honey giggled. "Well I think the German will win~! Right Takashi?"

"Hmph."

Haruhi watched the two men tear the Prussian apart. She almost felt bad for him as he screamed, "YOU'RE DESTROYING MY AWESOME BODY!" The Japanese girl couldn't really believe it but she was also wondering who would win. _The German guy looks extremely buff but the American seems to be holding his ground really well. Who should I place my bet on? _

Japan noticed her confliction and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face him as he whispered. "I would have better luck picking Alfred. Ludwig is also my best friend but Alfred is stronger."

"Really?" Haruhi heard Tamaki say from behind her. He also seemed to be leaning in, listening to what Japan had to say.

The Japanese representative nodded. "Hai."

"I'M GOING TO DIE! HELP THE AWESOME ME YOU UN-AWESOME JERKS!" Prussia shouted angrily.

"Sorry brother. This wouldn't be happening if America would let go!"

"There's no way I'm letting you kick your own sibling out!"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course it does! I'M THE HERO!"

"I don't see how that has to do with anything-!"

"Shut up! JUST LET THE AWESOME ME GO!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS PRUSSIA!" They both yelled, causing the Albino to shut his mouth immediately.

"Alright, the fun is over. That's enough," said Hungary with a sigh, however, the two men weren't paying attention and continued to kill Prussia unintentionally. "I said stop hurting the guy!" Either they didn't hear her or they purposely ignored her. This caused a vein to pop. "I SAID STOP!"

The two halted in their actions just in time to be slapped on the head with a frying pan. "Ow! What was that for dudette?!" asked America as he let go of Prussia to rub his head where he had been hit. Germany took this time to push Prussia out into the hall and close the doors immediately after, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

"Aww man!" whined the Hitachiin twins. "We didn't get to see who won."

"Party pooper!" Denmark exclaimed only to be whacked upside the head by Norway again.

"I am just glad that Prussia- san is alright," murmured Japan.

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow after hearing this. The whole time, many of Mr. Kiku's friends had been calling each other by country names. Maybe … _Maybe Kyoya sempai was right …_ she thought.

"Poor Mr. Gilbert," spoke Liechtenstein.

"Even though it disturbed the meeting, it was still enjoyable to see the idiot suffer, da?" commented Russia.

Germany sent a glare towards America, who only growled back. The two seemed to be in a childish yet heated battle with their eyes as the two sat back down in their seats.

"I think those two have the right idea in mind," said England. "Let us all sit down and start the meeting _without_ any arguments." Everyone reluctantly agreed and began to take their seats for yet another boring half hour.


	6. Chapter 13: PrussiaSealand Alliance

**Chapter 13: Prussia/ Sealand Alliance!**

Prussia rubbed his wrist where America had grabbed hold of him. "Damn that kid is strong."

"Hello there, chap!"

Prussia jumped in surprise as a small child tapped him on the back. The boy laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"The awesome me wasn't scared! I'm never scared!" was Prussia's reply.

The kid just smiled. "What country are you?"

"I'm the Great and Awesome PRUSSIA!"

"Prussia? Why have I never heard of you?"

"Because you've been living under a rock douche bag," was his reply, feeling irked by the boy's response.

"Were you kicked out?"

"Why don't you skiddadle kid?" He really didn't want to answer that.

The boy sighed. "I can't! Mama told me to stay here until the meeting was over!"

Prussia cocked an eyebrow. "Mama?"

"Yeah, you probably know him. It's Finland."

"Finland is your freaking 'Mama'?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! I was supposed to stay in Sweden but I snuck here. Mama saw me and said he'd scold me when we got back home."

This only made the Prussian laugh like an idiot. "Ha! This is Black Mail material! Anyway… what country does that make you?"

The boy froze for a second_. He wants to know what country I am! Does that mean he thinks I'm a country? Yes! This is my chance! _"I am Sealand!"

"Sealand? Never heard of you."

"Well of course you haven't. But someday, everyone's going to know my name! Ahahahaha!"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming kid." Sealand frowned but Prussia ignored him as he glanced around the hallway. "Hey, kid. Do you want to explore this girly place? It's really fancy … there's got to at least be one thing I can destroy."

Sealand cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? But Mama told me to stay here."

"So you always do what your 'Mama' tells you? Are you a Mama's boy?" Prussia taunted with an evil smirk.

Sealand blushed. "N-No! I'm not a Mama's boy!"

"Then prove it! Come with me and wreck some havoc. Once you do that, you will have proven to me that you're not a Mama's boy at all."

The micro nation sweat dropped. What should he do? Disobey Mama? Or go with this nation who claims he's awesome who might even score him some pointers with the other nations? Well, no question there. He was going with the latter. "Fine! I'll come with you! Lead the way!"


	7. Chapter 7: America and Haruhi

**Chapter 14: America and Haruhi Getting Aqcuainted**

"I hate that guy," Haruhi heard America growl, still upset with what happened earlier. "Ever since World War 2 … that jackass."

Now Haruhi never considered herself a very curious person. Heck, she usually was never curious. But after hearing and seeing their odd behavior she just felt attracted to them. Especially after what Kyoya sempai had to say. She just felt like she needed to know more.

Haruhi found herself, inching closer to the American as everyone slowly made their way to their seats. "Are you alright sir?" she asked. Luckily the idiot didn't seem to care whether she was asking a personal question or not.

He nodded. "I'm just annoyed," he muttered, slightly out of character. He looked up at her and then his eyes widened. "Wait, you're that chick dude right?"

"Chick dude?"

"Yeah! The dude who looks like a girl but is actually a guy!"

"Actually, I'm the person who looks like a guy but is actually a girl."

America titled his head. "You don't look like a guy."

A question mark appeared over her head. "I don't?"

America shook his head as he mumbled, "You look too feminine. The way you carry yourself, how big your eyes look …" He snorted. "But then again, I find myself thinking that all Japanese people look like girls from behind!"

Haruhi gave him a deadpanned look.

"Hey, what's with that look?" he playfully pouted. "I was just being honest."

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes being honest is offensive, but never mind that. I was wondering why you dislike that German guy so much." Haruhi felt a little out of place once she noticed everyone else was getting comfortable in their seats. She and the other Hosts were the only ones left standing. However, they were silently serving extra pastries while _she_ was just having a conversation.

"Wait," she murmured. "Hold that thought." As quickly and quietly as she could she scurried away to find an extra chair out in the hall. After a few seconds she came back with a fancy one and sat right in between France and America. "Sorry, about that. So … why do hate the representative of Germany?"

America stiffened for a minute. "Hate is a really strong word," he muttered before answering. "I don't hate him. That's just the anger talking." Wow, he actually admitted it.

"I see." _I wonder if he'd elaborate on that … _"However, it's kind of obvious that you two aren't really 'friends'," She told him.

"Of course. None of us are really friends. We just tolerate each other."

"So all of your relationships are strictly business?" she asked.

America shook his head. "No, not all. We have our own feelings towards each other. It doesn't matter what our people think. There's always another side of us who doesn't completely hate someone." Haruhi noticed that he was saying this mostly to himself, as if he never once got a chance to say it out loud before now.

"So you do have friends here?" she asked, not really understanding the previous statement.

Finally he cracked a smile. "Well, sorta. Iggy over there," he pointed towards England. "We're not the best of friends but pretty damn close."

"His name is Iggy?"

"Well, his name is actually Arthur but just call him Iggy anyway," he told her with an evil smirk. Finally he pointed towards another man who looked just like him. "That's Mattie, my brother. We're pretty close, but for some reason I can't always remember him … odd … Anyway, then there's my good old buddy, Kiku!" he whispered excitedly. "We're pretty tight. Oh! And I can't forget Mei and Yong Soo! They're awesome. So is Toris." His eyes trailed away and landed on another girl with long dark hair in a ponytail, wearing a green traditional dress.

Haruhi noticed this and asked, "Is she your friend?"

"Um … in all honesty, not at all. She hates my guts. Especially after the war …" he groaned. "That Commie bastard doesn't like me either, so don't even assume we're friends."

Haruhi looked for the 'commie bastard' after wondering what he meant by 'the war'. It was the Russian man. "Well, that's obvious," she commented.

America glanced back at her. "I guess. I pick fights with him a lot."

"I've noticed."

"You know what I _just_ noticed?"

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow.

"You're pretty short," he told her causing her to give him a 'really' look.

"But she is beautiful, non~?"

Haruhi jumped at the voice and groaned once she saw it was the French representative. She really didn't like that guy. Especially after what he did. America just snickered. "Yeah, she is."

Haruhi tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

France started laughing his rape laugh but was stopped once a random book came flying into his head.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FROG! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MEETING!" England growled.

France, this time, didn't retort with a smart ass comment and just waved him off. "Alright, alright Angleterre. I'll be good," he said with a wink.

England just rolled his eyes, muttering, "I doubt it."

France turned his attention back to Haruhi. "I admit when I first saw you, you had me confused~. But in the end I knew your true gender. Of course, I am French so it wasn't that hard for me to find out your little secret~."

If that was true, how come Tamaki was the last to know? Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"You wound me," he pouted.

"Please stop talking to me."

"Yeah, Francis. Stop it, dude," said America. "Your pervertedness is not awesome."

"Someone jealous~?" he teased. America frowned.

"N-No. You're just creeping me out so I can't imagine how the dudette feels. Remember, Japanese people are sensitive!" America whispered. France didn't respond, but smirked.

Haruhi frowned. "You are being very rude."

"Sorry?" America said. "But I don't think you have a right to talk. I bet you think everyone in America likes McDonalds."

"What? Is it not true?" questioned France.

"Of course it isn't!" America hissed. "Sadly, I have people back at home who despise McD's!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true!"

Haruhi nodded. "It's true."

The two nations gave her questioning looks, a little surprised that she agreed with the American. "People really shouldn't be stereotypical about these sorts of things. When I get older, I want to be a lawyer. Who knows, maybe I'll become an American citizen one day," she said making America grin. "Although I don't really think that'd ever happen. And even if I did, that doesn't mean I'd start liking McDonald's."

America snickered. "Ha! I like you. What's your name anyway?"

"Um … Fujioka, Haruhi."

"Can I call you Fuji for short?"

"Amerique, you dummy. Japanese say their last names before their first names when announcing them," France told the idiotic American.

"…Oh. So your first name is …"

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi," he repeated. "I really don't think I'd be able to shorten that. Oh well. My names Alfred. But you can call me Al if you want."

Not being used to nick names, Haruhi shook her head. "I'll just call you Alfred."

"Fine, but Al sounds way cooler. The whole name is Alfred F. Jones, baby!" he cheered excitedly but not too loud.

France cocked an eyebrow. "I know I've asked you before but what does the F stand for?"

"It's a secret," he hummed. "You'll never figure it out."

"Was that a challenge Amerique?"

America just smirked. "That's up for you to decide Francy pants."

_Well, the F has to stand for something in English …_ thought Haruhi, but she ended up not dwelling on it any further. She looked back at the American but almost jumped in surprise once it was evident he was staring back.

"Hey," he began. "I was wondering … and please be honest … Does Kiku feel like a stranger to you?"

"Mr. Kiku? No, he doesn't at all. Truthfully, I feel as if I've known him my entire life." That seemed to be a good enough answer for him. His smile broadened.

"Yeah, us reps get that a lot," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, back in New York and Detroit and Los Angeles, I can't count how many people have told me the same thing." America's smirk turned into a warm smile. "What's even cooler is that I feel the same way with them. But that's back in America. Here it's different," he told her. "So it was nice talking to you Fuji-"

"It's Haruhi."

"- You're the only person from Japan who has made me feel that way."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "… Oh … um …"

France just watched with a wide grin at the flustered girl. Tapping her shoulder, he said, "Not only are you beautiful but you make a certain loud mouthed, annoying, American feel right at home here." Looking back at America he told her, "You do seem like the type who is easy to approach, non?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know about that," she said. "But if you guys think so, then I guess I am."

America and France exchanged a look.

While this was happening, a very annoyed British man was glaring at them. He wanted to tell them to shut up again but Germany wasn't done with his speech yet and from what he had seen today, it was best not to get on the German's bad side. So, the man just sat there and waited.

On the other end of the room a certain blond haired teen was also watching the three. He looked like he was crying anime tears. The Hitachiin Twins approached him and asked, "What's up boss?"

"Haruhi is hanging out with those weird reps," he cried pointing his index finger.

The twins looked to see where he was pointing and spotted her. "It's not like she's in love, _daddy_. Stop crying like an idiot," said Kaoru before getting a tap on the shoulder from Hikaru.

"Wait, Kaoru! It's that guy who groped her!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Boss! You have to get her away from him!"

Tamaki shook his head. "I can't …"

"WHY?" the both asked.

"B-Because," he whimpered. "… If I interrupt the conference … I won't be showing … any HOSPITALITY!" he argued, his anime tears falling harder and harder.

"Only you care about hospitality, boss," said Hikaru with a snort.

"B-But! I don't want to get in trouble again! They look so scary and-and … WHAT IF THEY TELL THE HEAD MASTER?" he whispered harshly.

"Hika-chan, Koa-chan, he does have a point," said Honey as he and Mori made their way over to the trio.

"I know he does …" Hikaru growled. "But still …"

Honey smiled. "Don't worry~. Besides, Haru-chan looks fine~!"

"That's not who we're worried about," they spoke together as they saw America blush slightly while still whispering to Haruhi and France.

"Relax, you two," ordered Kyoya. "Everything is fine. Don't get carried away."

"We're not getting carried away!" they exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 14: Ranmyaku STRIKES!

**Chapter 15: Ranmyaku STRIKES**

"And that concludes my speech," spoke the German as he sat down.

England smiled and stood up immediately, shouting, "Frog! Stop talking! Have you and America even been paying attention?!"

"Of course Angleterre~!"

"I beg to differ."

France grinned. "Don't be so harsh mi amor. Why wouldn't we pay attention to you~?"

"AHA! That just proves it! I wasn't even the one talking! It was Germany you wanker!"

America frowned. "Relax, dude. We heard everything from his stupid speech."

"No you didn't!" Everyone was surprised that it wasn't England but Switzerland this time. "I saw you talking the whole time!"

"No they weren't!" shouted Denmark but got choked by Norway.

"This isn't even your fight, idiot," he bluntly stated.

"Oh no! Denmark are you alright?" Finland asked.

"I like, totally knew he'd die by the hands of Norway someday," said Poland as he closed the cap to his nail polish. "Finished! My nails are now, like, SO beautiful~!"

"Oh! Can I see~?!" Hungary, Ukraine, and Belgium asked.

"I want to see too~!" shouted Taiwan.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Fucking girls are so weird."

Belgium pouted. "That's not nice Roma~! Why don't you try getting your nails done instead?!"

"I second that suggestion~!" squealed Hungary.

"Don't even think about it!" Romano growled.

They ignored him as Taiwan said, "Poland, hand me your nail polish."

The girly man complied and giggled in delight as the girls immediately raced towards Romano. Romano would've ran if it hadn't been for Spain clasping his shoulders and holding him down in his chair so he couldn't retreat.

"TOMATO BASTARD LET ME GO!"

"Aw, but Lovi~! It'd be wonderful!"

"LET GO BASTARD!" His eyes widened as he watched the girls approach him.

"GIRLS!" The ladies halted and turned around quickly. England's eyebrows twitched. "This is not the time to be playing with make up!"

"But Artie~!" The all whined.

The Brit blushed. "Wha?! Don't call me that you gits!" he demanded. "In any case, please take your seats."

"Fine," they pouted. Before complying however, the whole room shook causing everyone to look up in shock. The shaking finally stopped after two minutes had passed but left a few nations on the floor. The chandelier above wobbled ever so slightly.

"W-Was that an earthquake?" China asked as he climbed back into his seat.

All of a sudden a loud crackly voice resounded throughout the entire High School Campus. "STUDENTS OF OURAN ACADEMY," it spoke. "YOUR SCHOOL IS NOW UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE TERRORIST GROUP RANMYAKU." The speaker paused, letting the information seep in. "DO NOT BE ALARMED. WE ONLY WANT ONE THING … MORE LIKE TWO THINGS. YOU ARE NOW ALL HOSTAGES. TRY TO ESCAPE AND YOU WILL BE SHOT. TRY TO RESIST US AND YOU WILL BE SHOT. TRY TO CALL THE COPS AND YOU WILL BE SHOT. WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL WE HAVE FOUND WHAT WE WANT."

All the countries froze.

"STAY IN YOUR CLASSROOMS PLEASE. AND WHEN I SAY PLEASE I'M NOT ASKING."

Once the speaker shut off there was silence. "This cannot be happening," England muttered. "Tell me this is NOT happening."

"What are we going to do?!" Turkey asked.

"Japan, is this the terrorist group that attacked the World building where the meeting was previously supposed to be held?" China asked.

"Oh BLOODY HELL!"

"Iggy, relax. Its going to be fine."

"How can you say that?!" Hungary snapped. "D-Do you think … that they want … us?"

All the nations in the room went wide eyed with fear.

"A-Are you suggesting that the truth was leaked?" Taiwan asked. At this the once panicking (inside the mind) Kyoya, faced the Taiwanese girl, interested in what she was implying.

"I-It's possible," stuttered Japan. "This is a terrorist group we are talking about. Maybe they somehow found out and …"

America suddenly sprung up and out of his chair. "Guys! We need to act quickly!"

"What do you mean by act quickly?" Spain asked.

America frowned. "If this terrorist group knows the secret, what if they try to hurt Japan! We can't allow any more than two bombs or whatever to go off here!" Haruhi ignored the fact that he automatically assumed the terrorists had real bombs and noticed how he was referring to the county as if it were a person again.

Everyone's eyes landed on Kiku, she noticed after Alfred had said this.

"Not only that!" everyone turned to look at Finland. "Sealand is somewhere in this school as well!"

This made all the nations groan. "How is that idiotic child here?!" England shouted.

"H-He snuck his way onto the plane somehow and made his way inside the school! I didn't notice until after the break and told him to run off! W-What if he gets hurt?!"

Germany groaned. "… And Bruder is out there."

"Blast all!" England growled.

"What do we do?" Estonia asked.

"Y-Yeah … if its true that these terrorists know about our secret-"

Austria cut Latvia off. "We don't know for sure, but we are expecting the worst."

"What DO we do though?" Vietnam asked.

"We fight, da?"

Everyone glanced back at the tall Russian who had stood up from his seat. "O for one am not letting some puny humans push me around. They are beneath me."

"But even if you can't die, you're still going to get hurt!" China protested.

"Da."

America stood up as well. "I agree with the Commie Bastard. We should fight our way out of here."

"V-VE?!" Italy shrieked. "I don't want to fight! I just want PASTA!"

"Shut up Fratello!"

Hungary stood next to America. "I third the notion. We shouldn't let ourselves be held prisoner. There are children in this school. If they are really looking for us then we won't be found so easily. We should protect ourselves and the students!" Austria blinked in surprise at how determined she was being.

Belarus stood up and grabbed hold of her brother's arm. "I will agree only because Brother thinks it is best."

"I also agree," spoke Vietnam.

Taiwan jumped up as well. "GIRL POWER!"

"I like the way, Hungary is thinking," said Spain. "It is not bad to play hero for once."

"YOU BET!" shouted America.

Germany sighed. "I don't know. I understand where you are all coming from … but what if we really aren't what they are after?"

"Then Mr. Germany, we should fight nonetheless." Everyone was surprised to see tht it was Liechtenstein who spoke. "I'm not strong. In fact I'm small and weak but I know I can trust you all to do what needs to be done," she said, her voice high pitched and determined.

"Lili?" Switzerland asked in shock.

"THAT'S IT LILI!" America cheered.

"Shut up you wanker! You don't want them to hear us! They could be surrounding the room as we speak!" England told him. "And sadly, I agree with Liechtenstein. We need to do what we can here."

"If Angleterre agrees than so do I~!" announced France.

Many others nodded in agreement or announced that they agreed as well. Soon the whole room had decided it was best to take action.

"T-Thank you everyone," said Japan.

America nodded. "No, sweat dude. I'M THE HERO!"

"Um …"

The whole room turned towards the noise. Their eyes landed on Mori and Honey. "Hello~!" Honey squeaked. "If you guys are going to do something about those terrorists … Could Takashi and I help?"

They all looked at him with dumbfounded looks.

"A-Are you sure about that chap?" England asked, a little shocked.

Tamaki answered for them. "With all due respect sir, Honey sempai is one of the greatest martial artists in Japan."

"The small one?" everyone questioned.

Japan nodded. "I thought so. You're a part of Honinozuka Family." Turning to his fellow nations he said. "It would be an honor for him to help us. He is a prodigy."

"A-Are you serious?" Belgium asked.

"Hai."

"My name is Mitskuni~!" announced the child like teen. "And this is Takashi. He and I excel in martial arts."

"They do," nodded the twins.

"… Well, thank you for your cooperation," said Germany. "Alright, since I'm really good at such things, I will give us a plan. Any objections?" America was about to raise his hand but Japan lowered it. "Good!"

"W-Wait!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Before you do … is there any way we could help?"

"You?" Russia questioned.

"Well … this is our school too … And I can't sit back and watch as Honey sempai and Mori sempai do all the work for us!" he announced, determination in his eyes.

"Yeah! We want to help!" the twins agreed.

"This is your … school…?" Japan then sighed. "You mean to say that you are actually students?"

"D-Did that sentence give too much away?" Tamaki wondered out loud causing Kyoya to groan, "Idiot."

"So you mean to tell us you don't work here?" England asked.

Tamaki lowered his head in shame. "Y-Yes. I-In truth I'm the headmaster's son. I wanted my club to host you."

"H'st u'?" Sweden questioned.

Tamaki shuddered at how creepy he sounded. "Y-Yes! Our club is the Host Club. We entertain, or host, young ladies with too much time on their hands."

"You host ladies?" spoke Ukraine.

"B-But Fuji is a girl!" shouted America. "That doesn't make sense! Unless-"

"I'm not a lesbian," she stated bluntly. "These idiots mistook me for a girl when we first met and after I broke their overpriced vase, they made me work as a host to pay off my debt."

"Well, that makes more sense," murmured Spain.

"… Then why did you host us? Some of us aren't ladies," China said.

Tamaki sighed. "Even so, I thought it'd be wonderful to show our hospitality to representatives from different countries. It didn't really go the way I planned though."

The room was quiet for a while before Germany spoke. "Well, no one cares now. And if they do they better suck it up. I have a plan and we should carry it out before the stupid terrorists arrive. Now to answer your question," he said to Tamaki. "You will be able to help us out. We need your knowledge of the school. Tell me your names."

"Tamaki Suoh!"

"I'm Hikaru-"

"-And I'm Koaru."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Kyoya Ootori."

Germany nodded. "Alright, we'll be splitting up into groups. Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, Belgium, and Netherlands are in one group. The Baltic Trio, Belarus and Russia you will all go with them. You will split up into your two groups once Kyoya tells you to and help save the students in the classrooms occupied with terrorists. I see that Kyoya has a computer. We can put that to use. Estonia, go and talk to him. Find a way to communicate with him."

"Yessir!" said the Estonian as he and Kyoya began to converse.

"The Asian countries and Turkey will go with Mitskuni and Takashi and do the same thing."

"Alright."

"Tamaki, you are to lead France, Spain, England, and the two Italies," he ordered.

"Yessir!" exclaimed the tall blonde.

"Ve! But Germany! I want to be with you!" Italy said.

Germany sighed. "Italy, you will only get in the way and I can't let anything happen to you. You are better off with your brother and Spain."

"B-But-"

"Listen to the Potato Bastard!" Romano growled. Italy pouted but nodded anyway.

"The Nordics will be one group as per the usual."

"Wait … we don't get a guide?" Denmark questioned.

"No. You guys are a good team. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Norway scoffed. "Ha, he says we're a good team …"

"And last but not least, Haruhi, I need you to lead America, Hungary, and I to the Principal's office. There is much we can learn by going there."

Haruhi blinked in surprise. "B-But I've only been to the Head Master's office at least once and-"

Germany shrugged her off. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"G-Germany," began Ukraine. "What about me?"

"And me?!" asked Austria.

Germany sighed. "Austria we do not need any access weight."

Austria looked insulted. "A-Access weight?!"

"Yes-"

"But Liechtenstein is going!"

"Switzerland will want to keep a close eye on her."

"Even Poland is going."

"I hate to admit it but he's got more fight in him then you. I should know. I fought him in the second World War," said the German. "You will do much better remaining here." Turning to Ukraine he suddenly blushed a bright red. "M-Miss Ukraine … You're boobs make too much noise …" He felt so wrong saying that.

Ukraine blushed as well. "O-Oh. I see …"

"The people staying here will be Austria, Ukraine, Greece (since he is sleeping), Kyoya (because he will be contacting Estonia through the lap top), and Japan."

Japan stood up abruptly. "M-Me as well?"

Germany nodded. "Yes, if they do use bombs, we don't want you to break down during a fight. You understand right?"

"I understand but …" Japan stopped himself and instead nodded. "Alright Germany- san."

Germany gave him a small smile before announcing, "If anyone bumps into Sealand of my Bruder do not let them out of your sight! Are you all ready?!"

Spain's battle axe materialized out of nowhere. "Si."

"Well I didn't bring my spell book," said England. "But I remember a few spells, plus I have my wand just in case if I really need it."

"HELL YEAH! I'M READY!" Cheered America, showing off a gun holstered on his right hip.

China and the other Asian nations exchanged look before he said, "We are ready."

Waving his axe around Denmark exclaimed, "The Nordic Five are ready!"

Switzerland reloaded his rifle. "Let's get this over with. I have a neutral reputation to uphold."

France winked. "Of course I'm ready~."

Hungary pulled out her skillet. "I am ready as well."

Belgium looked at her brother and nodded at Turkey before saying, "We're ready!"

Russia smiled and hoisted his pipe high. "We're ready over here too."

Italy waved his white flag vigorously. "I don't want to die!"

Romano placed a black hat over his head and pulled out a gun of his own. "I'm ready."

The Host Club just looked shocked. "Where are all these weapons coming from?!"

Romano just sniggered, "Where do you think? You might not know this but I'm the Father of all Mafia, Bitches."

"D-Did he just call us bitches?" Tamaki asked.

England waved him off. "Ignore him. Romano sometimes gets like this in one of Mafia moods. He's gone past the point of no return, now."

"What'd you say Tea Bastard?!"

"How rude of you to call me that."

America laughed. "Man, I love that guy! He was so awesome in the 20s!"

England rolled his eyes. "He did have a lot of influence on you back then didn't he?"

Germany was also ready, with a gun holstered just in case. "Alright everyone! We may be enemies but right now we are not! We are fucking allies and we won't let this terrorist group hurt our fellow Nation and one of his school's student bodies! Now, I'll go check and see if anyone is outside this room first." Everyone nodded as the German creaked the door open ever so slightly. From what he could see, no one was around. Seeing that it was safe, he motioned everyone who was going out of the room.

"Split up now," Germany ordered them. They complied with his orders and soon everyone had taken off into opposite directions. Only Kyoya, Greece, Japan, Austria, and Ukraine remained.

Kyoya closed the door and sat down in a seat. Everyone there was quiet and he didn't mind that. The boy was almost certain now that his theory was correct. The nations had become careless and started to say their country names in front of the Host Club without thinking. Kyoya wanted to confront the others in the rom about it but he had a job to fulfill in order to help get rid of the terrorists. It would have to wait another time.


	9. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm glad I could update this more quickly than last time. Anyay, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I was in a hurry so there are probably some in there. Also, please excuse the lame ending for the chapter. This is because of lazy work. :l **

**Alright, here it is! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Evil Russians and kick ass Belgians!**

"Alright, Kyoya? Where do we turn?" Estonia asked his laptop quietly as everyone zipped behind a corner. Their group consisted of Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, Belgium, and The Netherlands, along with Russia, Belarus, and the Baltic Trio. For the most past the halls were empty giving them the assumption that they were all in the classrooms. If the countries and their allies were ever caught running down a hall, there would be nowhere to hide. The hallways were very long and from the looks of it the classrooms were pretty spaced out. There was no way they'd hide in time for a terrorist to not catch notice.

From the laptop Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Where are you?"

"The East Wing?" Estonia guessed. "A lot of the signs have 3s."

"Oh, alright then. Most of the classrooms you are passing are just club rooms. Keep walking straight and there will be two classrooms. However, if you go to your left, you will find two other adjoined classrooms."

Estonia nodded and looked up at the others. "This is where we split up. I, Lithuania, Latvia, Miss Belarus, and Mr. Russia will go left. The rest of you will keep going straight. If you run into trouble and you can't help at all try to find another nation. We're all scattered so it shouldn't be too much trouble. Knowing the others, you'll probably want to go towards the sound of gunshots and shouting."

Belgium nodded. "Alright, thank you. We will take our leave. You all be careful."

"Da, and you as well," said Russia with a less creepy smile.

"If you need my guidance once more, please video chat me again," Kyoya instructed Estonia as he began shutting off the contact. "Until then." Estonia shut his laptop quietly.

"Alright, like I said earlier, let's get this over with," Switzerland harshly whispered.

Russia nodded. "I agree. Let us get on with the show. We'll be going this way now~." The Russian began trotting over to the hallway on their left with Belarus following shortly behind them. The Baltic Trio were a bit hesitant but followed soon after. "Good bye!"

"Lili, stay close to me alright?" Liechtenstein nodded at her older brother.

"You stay close as well Bella," Netherlands told the Belgian woman. Belgium just waved him off. "Oh, brother. I can take care of myself."

"Like, whose going to protect me?" Poland wondered.

No one answered.

"THAT'S SO RUDE!"

"Alright, let's go." Switzerland moved forward and stayed close to the wall. Once they reached the first classroom Netherlands spoke, "Alright, first we should-" However the Swiss interrupted by exclaiming, "I don't care how we do it _now_! As long as we shoot them!" And with those words of wisdom he charged into the first room.

Once he banged open the door he halted to examine his surroundings. Four men were posted inside. They each had two handguns and one even owned a rifle. The four men had the students backed in corner. Many of the teenagers looked on the brink of tears. The males all surrounded the females just so they wouldn't get hurt. Switzerland thought that was pretty noble of them. In any case, he had to beat the terrorists up quickly and head to the next room.

"HEY!" he shouted, getting the four men his attention. As he did so, he aimed his rifle. "Go down quietly will you!"

Netherlands frowned as he and the other two stepped in. "We were supposed to make up a plan."

"But I already have one. I need you all to lure the terrorists away from the students so I can shoot them."

Belgium nodded. "Right." Immediately, she sprang into action.

"WAIT! BELLA!" Netherlands stopped however when he saw his sister run towards a desk and swing it in their direction. The four men tried to avoid impact as the desk landed right in front of the students. Seeing as they all seemed to be moving into positions, Bella moved forward and caught one by surprise.

Netherland's eyes widened as she punched and kicked him over and over until he was down on the ground, struggling to get his gun. The other three men seemed confused and didn't know how to handle the new presence in the room.

Belgium grinned from ear to ear as her brother stepped closer. "See brother? I told you I could take care of myself~!"

He just frowned. "Maybe, but you forgot one important thing."

Belgium gave him a questioning look when all of a sudden he came at her and kicked.

A loud thump was heard as Belgium twirled around to a now passed out terrorist. His nose was now bleeding thanks to Netherlands' kick.

"Never turn your back on the enemy," he said coolly, before turning to look at the others. "Now, I trust you to have my back in this rescue mission. These men have guns as well."

Belgium nodded at her brother, determination in her eyes. "I'll stay with you until the end brother, you know that."

Netherlands nodded as one of the men shouted. "Who are you?! And what do you want?!" None of them responded and kept silent. "If you don't tell us now I can't guarantee you'll come out of this alive."

Switzerland could feel himself scoff before saying, "Alright, I'm counting on you, Netherlands, Belgium."

Belgium saluted sloppily with a huge grin on her face while Netherlands just nodded. "Okay, now Bella. Let's Begin!"

* * *

"W-What do you suggest we do, oh Great and Fearful Mr. Russia?" Lithuania stuttered as they all approached the classrooms. Russia grinned. "Now why would you ask such a silly question? I don't like these terrorists so I kill them, da?"

"K-KILL?!" The Baltic Trio shrieked.

"Well this is Russia we are talking about. We've lived with him for so long. Why are we even still surprised?" said Estonia as the three huddled up.

"Yes, why are we?" Lithuania wondered.

"It's because Mr. Russia is full of surprises," answered Latvia. "Most of them are terribly bad surprises but-"

"Stop talking!" the two others warned.

"B-But I didn't say anything bad did I? All I said was that Mr. Russia like to give us cruel surprises like dancing to Swan Lake on an alien spaceship and getting us dead sun flowers for our birthdays and threatening to kill us with that creepy smile all the time. I was only speaking the truth-" Latvia grunted as a firm hand clasped onto his shoulder. His head twisted slightly to see Russia with a dark aura swirling around him and Belarus who was seething at them also with a black aura.

"Latvia …" began the Russian in his scary, threatening voice. Estonia and Lithuania stepped back. "… Come here. I need to teach you a lesson da? You just seem to never learn~."

Before they knew it, Latvia was being pulled a part again by the Great and Fearful Russia. The boy began to wail loudly, tears forming in his eyes. Lithuanian immediately began panicking. "L-Latvia! Shhh! You're too loud!"

"B-But it hurts! The pain!"

"You want to feel it more, da?"

"NO!"

"Shhh!" Estonia and Lithuania shrieked.

"HEY! Who goes there?!"

They all froze at the voice. A man with black sunglasses, wearing a dark blue hoodie and an ear piece raised his gun at them. "I asked, 'WHO GOES THERE?!'"

Belarus glared at him venomously. Russia placed Latvia back on the ground. "Now, now, Natalia," he spoke (more like hissed), "Let big brother take care of this man, da? He has interrupted my making fun of Latvia time. For that he will pay~. Kolkolkolkolkol …." The Baltics stepped back immediately.

"Answer the damn question!" the man demanded once more.

Russia sighed but then grinned happily. "If you knew what was good for you, you would've stayed away. I hate being interrupted. It is very rude and I don't take kindly to rude little ones. Too bad. No one warned you about this beforehand. Oh well~." The Russian slowly raised his pipe as the terrorist eyed it warily. "I guess it's time to do the beating up of the enemy, da~?"

The scream was heard all over the East wing, causing a chill to run up everyone's spines.

"W-What was that?" Liechtenstein asked, standing close to her brother.

Poland huffed. "It, like, seems as though Russia is at it again. Poor man, he, like, didn't even have a chance."

Belgium lowered her guard for just a minute and said, "I know these men are terrorists but let us all now take this moment to bow our heads in prayer. Let us pray that the man being hurt by our ally Russia rests in peace wherever he goes: Heaven or Hell; for he never even had a chance."

All of the students nodded and began bowing their heads. Poland, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland did the same.

"What the hell?! Are you students retarded?!" began one man who was beginning to aim his gun. "We're Japanese! We aren't even Catholic!"

Belgium frowned and lifted up her head. "It doesn't matter what religion! As long as we pray! That pour man-" she then unexpectedly began to cry anime tears. "It's just sad that he ran into _Russia_ of all people!" the Belgian wailed.

"_Bella_," Netherlands groaned. "Stop fooling around and stay serious. They can shoot at any moment."

Belgium stumbled slightly before getting into a defensive stance. "R-Right! Let's go!" She grabbed hold of a chair and lunged forward, ready to attack. "Take this!" She banged into one just as he shot. Thankfully she deflected it off of the metal legs of the chair and slapped him silly. In the back ground Poland grabbed hold of some pompoms and had somehow given all of the students one.

"Alright on three let's shout, 'LET'S GO ALLIES'!" All of the girls nodded, seemingly not worried that they didn't know these rescuers at all. "Alright! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"LET'S GO ALLIES!"

"Let's go allies!" Liechtenstein chimed in.


	10. Chapter 17: Making Friends

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait but I now have the 17th Chapter up. I'm having a little trouble with the numbering of my chapters and for some reason the website won't let me change my mistake. Oh well. In any case, I hope you enjoy!**

**PS. Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews! I appreciate them!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Making Friends in Strange Places! I Hope Sealand's Alright!**

"HOSTAGES IN OURAN ACADEMY, WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED. I KNOW I MENTIONED THIS EARLIER BUT FIGHTING IS FUTILE. NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS BUILDING. I REPEAT, NO ONE."

* * *

Denmark raced down the hallway, swinging his axe left and right. Once he turned a corner he spotted a group of terrorists up ahead.

"Hey you!"

_SWISH!_

"That was easy~," spoke the Dane as he skidded to a stop. It wasn't his intention to kill the men so instead he used the butt of his axe to knock them out cold. Finland and the rest of the Nordic Five finally caught up.

"I think you went overboard," Norway commented.

"You think so?"

Finland's face morphed to one of worry. "I really hope nothing happened to Sealand."

"Dn't w'ry. H' w'l b' f'ne," Sweden told him soothingly. Finland glanced up at the tall man before looking back at the floor.

"R-Right."

"Now listen up everyone!" exclaimed Denmark. "I think we should continue down this hallway-!"

"That was the plan."

"-And see if there are any harmed students!"

Norway rolled his eyes and made his way forward. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with and go home."

"I'm still worried about Sealand," spoke Finland. Little did he know that three hallways down the boy wearing a sailor suit was hiding safely with a red eyed idiot in a vent.

"Kesesese … You heard that announcer dude right?" Prussia asked Sealand.

"Yeah," he nodded. "No wonder those gits in black were trying to attack us."

"You're just lucky that you had the awesome me here to protect the less awesome you!"

"I told you I could've handled them on my own!"

"Sure kid." Prussia then spotted a few terrorists straggling in the hallway below them, guarding the area. "Hey, smallish dude, there's some more," he whispered.

Sealand looked where Prussia was pointing. "Do you think they're after us?"

"Who wouldn't want a piece of the awesome me?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious for once!" he pouted.

"Shh! Be quiet! Don't let them hear you or we'll both be in some deep un-awesome shit," Prussia hushed him. Sealand nodded at this.

"What'cha doin?" two voices hummed causing Sealand and Prussia to shudder.

"WHAA?!" the ex-nation accidently shrieked. The men below halted in what they were doing and searched around for the noise.

"Where did that come from?"

"… I think it came from over there!"

"Right!" The men then made their way towards the next hall. _What un-awesome dumkopfs,_ Prussia thought after they left. He turned around, only to find the two red haired twins from the conference room. They were hunched down in the same position and giving them blunt looks.

"So … What are you doing?" asked one.

Prussia glared. "Don't scare the awesome me like that you un-awesome freaks!"

"Hey, Koaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Did he just call us freaks?"

"Yeah."

The two boys cocked an eyebrow at the same time. "We're not the ones with red eyes, weirdo."

"D-Did you just call the awesome me a WEIRDO?!"

"Well, you're the one-" "Who started it." "You called us freaks after all."

Sealand beamed. "Wow! You two finish each other's sentences? That's amazing!"

"Not-" "Really."

Prussia snorted. "It's not _that_ cool. So anyway, what are you un-awesome losers doing here?"

"We sort of didn't have anything to do-" "So we decided to walk around."

"Then we noticed you guys in the vents."

"Ever since then we've been following you."

Prussia gaped ever so slightly. "You guys nonchalantly walked around while a bunch of terrorists were roaming this school?"

"Yep," they replied.

At the answer, Prussia grinned. "Okay, it's official. I _now_ like you guys."

"Just because-" "-We did something reckless?"

Prussia nodded vigorously.

"Wow," muttered Hikaru.

"Haruhi always got mad at us when we did something stupid," Koaru told them.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Well _I_ like it. Besides, I'm the KING of recklessness! On Mondays I set up a schedule for pranking my brother! On Tuesdays I carry out my pranks! On Wednesdays I go out with my buddies and eat pizza and crap. Thursdays are always boring so I usually go to Lizzie's house and mess with her even though I know I'll get beaten up in the end. Fridays are when I go out drinking and wake up the next morning with a bad hangover and jumbled up memories! I don't really remember what I did last Friday but I know it was something AWESOME! One time I pranced around a street in America naked and got arrested! It was so fun explaining to the President how it happened!"

"One: That's crazy," commented Hikaru. "And two: You had to tell the President of the USA-"

"-Why and how you got drunk and ended up naked?" Koaru finished.

"Yep! I got banned from America for a few years."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sealand laughed.

"Totally. The most awesome night of my life!"

Koaru and Hikaru exchanged looks and then gave Prussia a smirk. "I think we'll become great friends."

Prussia nodded. "The awesome me is starting to think so too."

* * *

**Yeah ... uh ... *laughs nervously*... I forgot to give the Hitachiin Twins a mission in the last chapter. Hehe ... yeah ... So anyway it seems that you all like Mafia!Romano so I plan to have more of him. It's actually very fun to write him like that so its no problem for me. Until next time~! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 18: The Fangirls Are Coming!

**Yes! Two chapters in one day! For some reason the plot bunnies are popping up a lot. In any case, I had some fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Renge makes an appearance! Run Romano! The Fangirls Are Coming!**

"Alright," began England. "I say we take a turn here."

"Well, I say we take a turn there!" Romano exclaimed.

"Ve! I say we go back!"

"Well, actually-" Tamaki began but stopped himself, finding it a great idea not to enter the argument.

England and Romano glared at each other for a few minutes before Spain intervened. "England, leave Lovi alone!"

"Don't tell me what to do Spanish git!" England huffed. "Flying Mint Bunny is telling me that there are terrorists in that direction, Romano, so I suggest that we go _this_ way!" The Brit began stomping in the direction he had chosen with Italy, Tamaki, and France hesitantly following him.

Romano growled. "That bastard. When I get back to Italy I am going to sick the mafia on him in his sleep …" he muttered as Spain pat him on the back.

"Si," Spain nodded. "So, let's go Lovi. We don't want to get left behind."

"Stop touching me," Romano ordered before heading off after everyone.

Further on ahead, Tamaki leaned in and whispered to France, "Hey, um … Francis …" The boy had asked for the Frenchman's name before they exited the room. "… Who's Flying Mint Bunny?"

France snickered. "Just an imaginary friend of Angleterre's."

"Imaginary friend? Is he crazy?"

The man winked. "In many ways." The two males stopped once they noticed England wasn't walking anymore. He turned around slowly, his face screaming bloody murder.

"I. CAN. HEAR. YOU." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Francis. He says he can hear us."

"Let him. Someone needs to tell him the truth."

"ARGH! YOU BLOODY GITS!" he screamed. "I'm NOT crazy! Flying Mint Bunny is real! She's right next to me!"

"Is there a reason why 'she' is called Flying Mint Bunny?" Tamaki asked.

"Angleterre believes it's a green bunny the flies," France answered. "Honhonhon …"

"She IS a green bunny that flies!" England exclaimed.

Italy smiled. "Ve~! Does she like pasta?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Stop talking about your hallucinations like they're real, Tea Bastard."

"I cannot believe my Armada fell to this weirdo. Es muy triste (It's so sad)."

"I wonder about similar things like that every day mon ami," France agreed.

"You had an armada?" Tamaki wondered.

"YOU GITS CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" England screamed in anger. He took his magic and his magical friends VERY seriously. How could he just stand by and let them make fun of him and Flying Mint Bunny like that? Suddenly England felt a paw on his shoulder.

Flying Mint Bunny shook her head. "England, it's okay. Don't give your presence here away to the enemy just for me. It's fine."

"B-But … Flying Mint Bunny …" England murmured. "They're being really mean. Those bloody wankers need to be taught a lesson." She shook her head again. "Its fine, England. They are non-believers."

"Hey! Look! England's talking to his imaginary friends again, ve~!"

England looked back at the other nations before him and frowned as he noticed France's uncontrollable rape laugh. "Why you bloody wanker …" he muttered before completely losing it and attacking France to the floor. "How dare you make fun of Flying Mint Bunny! And blah blah blah-"

Tamaki watched in confusion as the two began rolling around on the ground while creating a dust cloud. "S-Should we help them?"

Romano scoffed. "Don't worry. I'll end this quick." He then pulled out a gun.

"V-VE! Fratello!"

"Y-You're not really going to use that are you?!"

Spain just laughed. "Lovi isn't that cold hearted ~."

Tamaki continued looking on as the Mafia boss began to aim. "A-Are you sure? It seems like he's going through with it." Spain cocked his head, now also realizing the Italian's plan. "Esto no es Bueno (This isn't good)."

"As the King of the Host Club, I need to stop him from doing anything rash!" So with that said, Tamaki got ready to lunge at him. Italy followed his lead and shouted, "Fratello!"

Just then, the classroom door opened and a terrorist walked out. "Hey, what's going on out here-" The man fell to the ground once Romano's bullet collided with his shoulder.

"EEK!" Tamaki and Italy shrieked. England and France stopped their argument and stood up as everyone crowded around the now unconscious man.

"Um … You didn't kill him did you?" asked England.

"Of course not Tea Bastard."

Spain laughed. "Well, you saved our butts Lovi~."

Romano ignored him and glanced at England and France. "If I had it my way that would be you two on the ground hardly breathing."

"So violent!" England and France exclaimed as they inched away.

"Hey, who are you guys?!" The six of them looked into the room and spotted a bunch of terrorists and students held hostage. The men held up their guns and began shooting instantly. Tamaki and the nations all jumped out of the door way except for Romano, who stood his ground.

"You fucking retards don't scare me!" he shouted before calmly stepping forward and shooting the men left and right, somehow avoiding the bullets headed towards him.

Tamaki gulped at the sight.

France glanced at England. "Angleterre, now would be a good time to use your magic mumbo jumbo."

"I thought you didn't believe in magic."

"I believe in magic but I don't believe in imaginary friends."

"Wanker," England muttered before jumping out behind Romano and casting a spell. Once the words to the spell where spoken, black hands reached out from a grayish stone gate and towards some of the terrorists still left standing. They grabbed hold of them and began whacking them around the room. The students screamed at the sight.

Tamaki gasped dramatically. "I-Is that … Truth?" **(A/N: FMA reference)**

"T-Those are scary," cried Italy.

Spain nodded. "Well, I guess we should help too." He leaped out from his hiding spot and charged forward with his axe.

Romano was about to shoot a man when suddenly, one of the black hands attacked him. This made the Italian glare at England. "Tea Bastard! Stop getting in my way!"

"It's not my fault you're so slow, git!"

"Say that again, Bitch!"

"GLADLY!"

"Ve! Fratello, you shouldn't be fight at a time like this!" he screamed once he noticed a man racing towards them at high speed. The two arguing nations didn't even see him yet. Italy screamed to get their attention again but they weren't listening.

"Shut up, Tea Bastard!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

"YOU!"

"FRATELLO!" Italy shouted one more time just as the terrorist exclaimed, "Got you!"

Finally the two nations noticed the man but had no time to defend. Just then Italy came charging towards them and slammed the terrorist into the ground, tears streaming down his face. "F-Fratello!" he squeaked before running into his brother's arms.

Romano tensed at the gesture but returned the hug anyway. "Thanks fratello," he muttered before tearing the other Italian off him. "Alright, let's end this. Don't get in my way Tea Bastard."

England rolled his eyes. "I could say the same for you, git."

Spain continued attacking them with the butt of his axe, making sure only to knock them out. As more terrorists approached them, Italy began whacking them upside the head with his white flag while shouting, "I surrender! I surrender!"

France and Tamaki stayed behind however still wondering what to do. "… What do we do?" the boy asked.

France shrugged. "I would go out there, but I don't want my hair to get ruined again."

Tamaki nudged him. "But come on Francis. We're French! Our hair would look good even if we got roughed up a bit. It's just a natural talent of ours," he exclaimed. France nodded. "But … we have not weapons."

Tamaki was about to agree when something came to mind. "We have sparkles though!"

"Quoi?"

"We have our sparkle! We may not be that annoying guy Edward Cullen from that American Novel but we are French and French people shine better than anyone in the world!"

"… Except for Germans."

"Except for Germans!" Tamaki agreed. "So what do you say?"

"Oui, let's go," France smirked. The two then made their way into the room and began to do what they do best … Sparkle.

"Hello, there Gentlemen," said Tamaki smoothly, causing some Terrorists and even the students to stop what they were doing.

"My name is Francis~."

"And I'm Tamaki. I'm more of a ladies man …"

"But we would like to entertain you." France winked. "What do you say boys~?"

The girls and even some of the boy students began dropping like flies as they fell under the trance of the two sexy men. The terrorists just stood there, squinting their eyes.

"W-Why are they so bright?" one asked.

"They're too bright! We need to put them down!" The men began racing towards them when suddenly Tamaki shook his finger at them. "Ah ah ah~" he smiled gracefully just as more sparkles appeared before them.

"T-They're too bright …"

"Why are they so bright?!"

Soon enough, the terrorists fell to the ground in defeat. "Too bright …" one murmured before passing out.

At the sight, England rolled his eyes. "The Frog and his newfound friend are being idiotic."

Spain grinned. "Someone sounds a little jealous~."

"I AM NOT!"

"Tamaki!" A voice rang out. Tamaki twirled around only to face the one and only, Renge, the Crazy Otaku and manager of the Host Club. "Renge? This is your class?"

"Yep!" she declared. "Us girls loved the way you and your friend there knocked out those terrorist guys but next time I think you should flip your hair a little to show-"

Tamaki smiled widely. "Like this." He demonstrated.

"That's perfect! Next time do that okay! Wait, where's Kyoya?"

Tamaki scratched the back of his hair. "Um … he's not here right now."

Renge pouted. "That's not fair …"

Suddenly an unconscious man came flying at them. They ducked letting the man slam into the wall.

"Watch out, gits!" England ordered as he cast another spell, putting a barrier over the students including Tamaki and Renge. The nations continued on attacking the terrorists until finally Romano shot the last one in the knee.

"That'll take care of those bastards," he said as he quickly kissed his gun and put it away. England released the students of the barrier and made his way towards the others only to be confused once Renge shouted, "GIRLS! Let's finish them off!"

The girl students nodded with determination and began running towards the nations.

"Are they trying to attack us?"

"I think so."

"What the fuck?"

They were even more surprised however when the stampede of females passed them and raced towards the unconscious terrorists. They began kicking them and slapping them as Renge looked on with pride. The nations still seemed dumbfounded by the fact that they were beating up people who were already out cold.

"You can thank us later," she said to the nations who laughed nervously.

France waltzed up to her suddenly and planted a kiss on her hand. "Bonjour, it is a pleasure to meet you mon amour (my love). My name is Francis Bonnefoy. It is an honor to be in your lovely presence." No one expected what happened next.

Renge slapped him hard across the face. "PHONY!"

France had a bewildered expression as he looked up at her, rubbing his now red cheek. "W-What?"

"You're nothing but a PHONY!" she shouted. "You actually think girls are going to love you?! You're an absolute phony!" That's when England burst out laughing like an idiot.

"Ahaha! Take that Frog! How does it feel to be looked down upon by a girl?!"

Renge glowered at him. "What does this have to do with me being a girl?! Deduction!"

England cocked an eyebrow. "Deduction?"

Spain just giggled at that. "Hehe … Better luck next time, si?"

Renge spun around to face him. "You! You're too cheerful! No girl is going to want a man like you if you don't step up your game!"

"HUH?"

"YOU TOO!" she then pointed at Italy. "You aren't interesting at all!"

"V-Ve?! Please don't hurt me! I surrender!" he squeaked before hiding behind his brother. Romano just grunted and shook him off.

"Get the fuck off me," he growled. Renge's eyes widened suddenly as she looked him up and down. "Hot … Sexy … Bad boy … and even better, he's Italian!" she squealed. Then she began waving for the other females. "Girls! Come here! You have to see it to believe it!"

"Huh?"

"What is it Renge?"

Renge approached Romano, her eyes sparkling. "Have you ever thought about joining the host club?"

Romano cocked an eyebrow. "The Host Club. I don't give a fuck, now get away from me."

"Are you sure?" she pressed. Romano then began to realize the girls that were slowly beginning to surround him. "Uh …" A blush came to the Italians face. "Look, whatever this shitty host club is, I'm not joining. I don't give a damn about it and I don't want you ladies to get hurt because of me being an asshole, got it?"

Renge and the others swooned. "OMG! He's worried about our safety!"

"Bad boy on the outside! Soft on the inside!"

"He's totally Tsundere!"

Spain even joined them. "He's so adorable, si?"

"You bet!"

Before he knew it, Romano was being backed up against a wall. There was now nowhere left to run as the fangirls (plus Spain) leaped at him and struggled to hug him.

"He's so cute!"

"Let me hug him!"

"Me too!"

"Oh look! He's embarrassed!"

"He's blushing! I think I just died!"

"Let me see!"

England and Italy looked on in confusion and fright. They now knew to stay away from Fangirls and to avoid them at all cost. As this scene continued Tamaki was trying to soothe a hurt France in the corner.

"You're not alone, mon ami. She did the same thing to me," Tamaki assured him with anime tears running down his face.

* * *

**That's what it'd be like if Romano were real. Girls would totally be all over him. Mafia! Romano is interesting to write and sort of hard, yet fun! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	12. Chapter 19: The Smelly Bathroom of Doom

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took a while. In any case, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Why? Because I had no idea what to write and the characters didn't seem to match at all. Like in the last chapter you had stupid Spain and Mafia! Romano and the two characters balanced each other out. Not to mention France and England are easy to write. I wonder if I'm making any sense. Well whatever, I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Smelly Bathroom of DOOM! **

"Aiyah! For a big terrorist group, these men are terrible at fighting!" China complained as he took down the last of the enemy. The Asian nations (excluding Japan) and Honey and Mori were in the North Wing, defeating all the terrorists they could.

South Korea sniggered. "And now that those guys are out of the way, your breasts are mine daze~!" he cheered, racing towards the Chinese man. China shrieked and ran away from him. As that commotion was going on Taiwan was gaping at the two High School martial artists.

"You guys are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"So are you~!" said Honey as he climbed up Mori's back. "We don't see too many female martial artists around this part of Japan."

Taiwan nodded. "Yeah, well, I'm originally from Taiwan so …"

Vietnam patted her sister on the back. "Good work. As soon as Korea is done being an idiot we can continue down the hall."

"GET YOUR BROTHER AWAY FROM ME, ARU!" shouted China as he hid behind Vietnam. Taiwan giggled. "Run, Aniki! Run!"

Sighing, Vietnam grabbed Korea by the shoulders before he could get any closer and threw him across the floor. "We need to stop playing around. If we cause too much of a ruckus more terrorists will be drawn to this area and we will be surrounded."

"What she said," exclaimed Taiwan as she helped Korea up. "You can attack him when we're finished."

"B-But I want Aniki's breasts!" he complained causing Taiwan to whack him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Stop being a baby and do what Viet says!" she commanded. "Japan is counting on us!"

Korea hesitantly nodded before grinning somewhat evilly, "Fine I won't attack Aniki until later but that doesn't mean I can't attack you~!"

"HUH?"

"Your breasts are mine daze!"

"Eeek! Pervert!"

Vietnam and China sighed while Mori and Honey looked on in wonder and confusion. "Is that weird guy always like this?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Sadly, yes," spoke China. "Where did I go wrong in raising him?"

"Well you aren't exactly a great father," Vietnam commented, ignoring the scowl she got from the Chinese man. "Mei! Yong Soo! I said stop messing around! Let;s get on with this already!"

Taiwan pealed the Korean off of her and gave her sister a sly look. "Why? Did you want to try and catch up with your American sweetheart?"

Turning slightly red Vietnam replied with a harsh, "NO! I'm just saying that if we're going to help save _your_ Japanese sweetheart, then we should hurry. Now come on."

"Hey …" began Mori causing everyone to stop and look at him with blank faces. "… Where's that guy with the mask?"

Silence.

"H-He talked?" Taiwan stuttered.

"TALKING WAS MADE IN KOREA, DAZE~!"

China groaned. "That makes no sense, aru."

"You mean Sadiq? Where is that Turkish man anyway?" The Vietnamese girl wondered.

"Aiyah!" shouted China. "Do you think they could've gotten him while we weren't looking?"

Honey gasped. "Oh, if you mean that guy wearing those weird clothes then I saw him go into the Men's bathroom~!"

At this they all groaned.

"Why the hell is he using it at a time like this?!" Vietnam complained. "Someone go in there and get him!"

"…"

"What?"

Korea glanced at China and immediately shouted, "Aniki said he wanted to go and get him!"

"AIYAH! I did not!"

"Yes he did! He's lying, daze!"

Taiwan huffed. "What's so bad about going to get him?"

Honey and Mori exchanged looks. "I think I know why," spoke Honey. "The bathroom he just went into smells horrible."

"What?! But this is an elite private academy!" Vietnam exclaimed.

"Yeah but even so … the janitor in this section of the school is always lazy so he doesn't clean the bathroom often."

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE FIRED?!"

"Legend says that the bathroom hasn't been cleaned in two years."

"NOW THERE'S A LEGEND?!"

"More importantly how hasn't he been fired in two years?!" Finally Vietnam took a deep breath before explaining, "Alright, we're going to draw lots. Whoever gets the stick with the red edge has to go in and get Sadiq … or die trying."

"I'm too young to die!" squealed Taiwan.

Korea smiled cheekily. "Dying originated in Korea~!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a cup with six sticks in it appeared in Vietnam's hands. "Alright, Mitskuni," Vietnam began, "Pick one."

Honey gulped dramatically and looked back at Mori. "Whatever happens Takashi, please don't forget me!"

Mori nodded.

Reaching his hand in, Honey pulled out a stick and searched for the color red. It was colorless. "YAY~! Takashi! I have no red!"

Vietnam smiled. "Everyone else, pick a stick."

They did what they were told and all hesitantly looked at their sticks.

"Mmm!"

Everyone's heads turned to stare at Mori. His eyes were uncharacteristically wide, his lips pursed tight. Honey looked in horror at Mori's stick. "T-Takashi! Y-You have … A RED!"

Takashi abruptly stood up and slowly made his way over towards the bathroom. Honey jumped from his spot and began racing towards him. "NO! Takashi! Don't go! I don't want you to die!" Taiwan stopped him and held him back, saying, "Honey, you have to let him go! He needs to do this!"

"No! I have to save him!" he cried dramatically.

Takashi was soon out of sight and in the restroom. A strange brown cloud filled the area. His nostrils flared and his eyes stung from the horrid smell as he searched around for the Turkish man. It didn't take that long to find him. Turkey laid passed out on the tile floor in a crooked position. Hesitantly, Mori bent down and slung him on his back. Dang was he heavy. It took everything Mori had in him to move forward. It was getting harder to see, harder to breathe … Was he going to die …? NO. He would make it out of this alive. He had too.

Outside of the restroom, anime tears streamed down Honey's face. The Asian nations stared ahead, waiting for Mori's return when finally Vietnam murmured, "I-I'm sorry … I don't think he made it …"

Honey's eyes widened at her before suddenly a loud grunt was heard. Turning back towards the sound he spotted Mori with a figure slung over his back, rising from the horrible, smelly, bathroom. "TAKASHI!" he exclaimed, running towards his friend. "TAKASHI!"

Setting Turkey down, Takashi got ready for impact as Honey leaped onto him. "I'm back," Takashi managed before kneeling over for rest. Honey giggled.

Vietnam, China, and Taiwan smiled warmly at them while Korea was jumping up and down. "He survived the Chamber of Secrets, daze!"

A few minutes later the group then crowded around the unconscious Turkey. "So … who's going to perform CPR?"

"CPR was made in Korea daze, but that doesn't mean I'm doing it."

"No way in hell, aru."

"Do I have to kiss that guy Takashi?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not kissing him!"

Everyone turned to face Vietnam. " …"

Taiwan chuckled. "That leaves you, sis~!"

"N-No way! I'm not going to do it!"

"You snooze, you lose, aru," China stated bluntly.

"B-But-"

"Good luck, ma'am~!" cheered Honey.

"I-"

"We'll miss you, daze~!"

"Are you implying that I'm going to die?!"

They were all interrupted, however, by loud coughing. They all looked to see Turkey finally waking up causing Taiwan to pout. "Aw man! I wanted to take a picture for Japan!"

"What happened?" asked Turkey.

"You went into a poop infested bathroom and fainted from the smell," Vietnam explained.

"I fainted?"

"Yeah, but you're fine now."

Turkey nodded and began standing up. "Alright, sorry for that … no one is telling that Greece punk anything alright!" Everyone immediately nodded, although, Mori and Honey didn't exactly know who he was talking about. "Good!" Steadying himself, Turkey smiled smugly. "Let's move then! These terrorists don't stand a chance against the once Ottoman Empire!"

"Note the _once_," said China.

Turkey's eyebrows twitched at this. "Well, you aren't so hot yourself anymore!"

"I am a super power, aru."

"…"

"I win."

With a roll of her eyes, Vietnam stepped forward. "Okay everyone, let's keep moving."

* * *

**If you wanted to know if Hong Kong would be in this, I'm planning on (well, HOPING) Hong Kong will. Just ... A little later ... Yeah ... **

**Anyway, I haven't really done this but I need to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this. Here's the list of shout outs!**

* * *

**FAVORITES:**

**1DerfulMeggieBoo**

**Baileypupplylover**

**BlackjackMonster**

**Chalkolatedragun**

**CheesyBirdie**

**Cookie05**

**FlamesWolf**

**FreyaHawthorne**

**Maycie**

**PurpleDiamondDevil**

**SharpPointyThings**

**Shinx is epic**

**TheNumber1HeroAmerica**

**ThecitycalledSeoul**

**mapleleafhero1**

**minaviolet44**

**pmusser06**

**yaoiprincess101**

**zhu2001**

**zoewinter1**

* * *

**FOLLOWERS:**

**1DerfulMeggieBoo**

**Baileypuppylover**

**BlackjackMonster**

**Chalkolatedragun**

**CheesyBirdie**

**CiCipizza**

**Cookie05**

**Dalvanbraginski**

**Erin Elric**

**FlamesWolf**

**FreyaHawthorne**

**FunnyGhostXD**

**IgNoRaNcExlsXbLlsS-TailS09**

**Indi Aru**

**Maycie**

**Mrs. Luigi Vargas**

**PurpleDiamondDevil**

**TheNumber1HeroAmerica**

**ThecitycalledSeoul**

**asymphonysound**

**heartstopper12345**

**liketolaugh**

**mapleleafhero1**

**minaviolet44**

**pmusser06**

**pumpedupanimefan**

**reviewer74**

**yaoiprincess101**

**zhu2001**

**zoewinter1**

* * *

**REVIEWERS:**

**PurpleDiamondDevil**

**SharpPointyThings**

**Chalkolatedragun**

**Cookie05**

**Dalvanbraginski**

**yaoiprincess101**

**Flameswolf**

**Zoewinter1**

**Shinx is epic**

**Mason the Cat (Guest)**

**BlackjackMonster**

**zhu2001**

**ThecitycalledSeoul**

**TheNumber1HeroAmerica**

**Cade213**

** .wind**

**Pumpedupanimefan**

**Csorna (Guest)**

**Indi Aru**

**OoLizaoO (Guest)**

**kiara-is-me (Guest)**

**GUEST**

**Blazingblondemannequin**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! I was so happy that a few of you reviewed more than once~! I appreciate it.**

**Oh and for those of you who were wondering ... Yes. It WAS torture typing all those names. **

**Alright ... Until next time! :)**


	13. Chapter 20: It's the Asians Again

**Wow, sorry it took me a while to update this. I've been pretty stressed lately ...**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites and the follows! They make me so happy! And because of all this support, I have made it to TWENTY CHAPTERS! **

**Well, for some of you that probably isn't much but this is the highest I've ever gone~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I'm Sorry But ... Its the Asians Again**

"Alright, boys," spoke Kasanoda. He and many other Yakuza students all huddled in the men's bathroom. Ever since those terrorists had taken control of the school the group had taken cover, away from all the commotion. "The first thing we do if we see one of those terrorist scum is jump 'em. Got it?"

Raguza gulped. "But those terrorist guys got guns-"

"HUH?!" Kasanoda asked, his face revealing anger (even though he really wasn't angry at all).

"GAH!" the others shrieked.

"He really _is_ scary," whispered one.

The other nodded. "Yeah, I know." At this, Kasanoda heaved a tired sigh. Even though the Host Club tried to help him so much … the _boys_ were still scared.

"Shhh!" Tanaka harshly shushed the group. "I hear something!"

The whole entire bathroom went silent.

* * *

"Ugh," Turkey groaned.

"What is it now, aru?" China asked with a roll of his eyes.

Turkey glared at him before muttering, "I need to use the bathroom." Everyone groaned at that.

"You just WENT!" said Vietnam.

"I didn't exactly go. I passed out," he reminded them.

Taiwan huffed and crossed her arms. "Well you're just going to have to hold it in! We're not wasting any more time!"

"She's right, aru," China agreed.

"No way!" Turkey exclaimed. "I need to go now! I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Then use it right here."

Silence …

Everyone stared at the Korean who had suggested it. "What? Tai says we have to hurry, so why not just use it here and be done with it, daze?"

Vietnam cocked an eyebrow. "That's not really a bad idea."

"Whatever we have to do to make this quick." China winced.

Honey hid behind Mori. "… T-Takashi? If _I_ need to use it will I be forced to pee on the floor?"

"No."

"You're ACTUALLY considering this?!" Turkey shouted.

In disgust, Taiwan cringed and shook her head back and forth vigorously. "What are you all talking about?! I know I said we're in a hurry but this is a prestigious school! It's beautiful and pink and elegant! I'm not going to let you allow Turkey to annihilate its beauty with his disgusting peepee!" she cried.

"THAT'S AN INSULT!" Turkey exclaimed.

He was ignored though.

"I see what you mean," Vietnam said. "… But still …"

Taiwan grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her like a maraca. "No don't let him poison these tiles! Sis, I'm begging!"

Korea laughed. "These tiles originated in Korea, daze~!"

"Shut up, aru."

"Actually, these tiles were made in China," Honey told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a few years ago they had the old tiles uprooted and had some industry in China make new ones."

China beamed. "Aiyah! I am proud of my country!"

Turkey growled. "Are you guys forgetting about me?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, aru."

Vietnam sighed. "Mitskuni, is there a bathroom nearby?"

"Yep~! Down this hall."

"Does it smell?" Turkey asked, trying hard not to remember the stinky smell from the other bathroom.

"Nope. They're in different sections. There's a different janitor for every fifteen classrooms," informed Honey, a smile gracing his childish features.

"Then let's get this over with," ordered Vietnam before swiftly walking down the hallway. The rest of the group followed after her. Surprisingly there were hardly any terrorists. Most classroom doors were shut so it was quite easy to sneak by.

"Hold on …" spoke up Taiwan. "Shouldn't we help those students being held hostage in their classes? Why are we just passing by and not doing anything?"

Vietnam sighed. "We'll come back for the students. First we need to get this stupid Turk to the bathroom. Once we do that we can fight with ease and no setbacks. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about them."

Taiwan frowned but nodded anyway. "We're coming back then?"

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, Taiwan reluctantly accepted the answer and the group then continued of forward.

"Here we are," said Honey, stopping in front of the Men's bathroom. It certainly looked better from the outside but then again, looks can be deceiving. Hesitantly, Turkey entered the bathroom, grumbling about being scarred for life. Once inside however, something happened that no one had been expecting.

"ATTACK!" came a loud booming voice. Just then, a group of boys in wrinkly uniforms jumped Turkey and nailed him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Turkey managed to scream, causing the group of Asians outside to scramble in after him.

The boys quickly took both of the Turk's arms and held them behind his back. Turning his body over a little, he then faced a man with red long hair wearing the same uniform and a very scary look on his face.

"Now, spit it out terrorist! What do you want with our school?" he snapped.

"Yeah this is our turf!" one boy from behind him shouted. If these boys weren't careful, they'd get caught just by yelling. Slowly, Turkey muttered, "I'm not a terrorist."

"Oh, really? Then why do you look so suspicious? What's with the creepy mask, huh? HUH?!" the men from behind him backed away in fear when suddenly they heard, "Basanova-chan?!"

Looking up, the guy with the red hair spotted Mori, Honey, and the rest of the nations approaching them. "Honinozuka sempai!" he immediately dropped to his knees. "It's an honor to see you again. W-What are you doing here?"

"A friend of ours needed to use the bathroom before we fought the terrorists again," Honey explained.

"Speaking of Turkey, aru," began China. "Where is he?"

"Oh~! I think I know daze~!" The Korean lightly pulled two students away from a figure laying on the floor, revealing that figure to be none other than Turkey.

"Aiyah! What happened to you?!" China asked.

"These stupid idiots attacked me!" Turkey exclaimed, slowly getting up.

"Please forgive them," said Honey. "Basanova is a great friend of ours. I'm sure he meant no harm~!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"I mean no rudeness but who are these guys, Honinozuka sempai, Morinozuka sempai?"

With a smile, the miniature third year exclaimed, "These people are a few of the representatives who were supposed to have a meeting here."

"Oh!" began Tanaka. "I remember hearing about that! These guys are like … politicians!" he said excitedly.

"Its nice to meet you all," spoke Vietnam. Holding her hand out to Kasanoda she said, "I am the representative of Vietnam, Ly."

"Kasanoda, Ritsu," he greeted, shaking her hand. "Honinozuka sempai just said you were fighting the terrorists. Is that true?"

"Yes, we excel in fighting and martial arts. My colleagues and I want to help this school out as much as we can. And it might even be our fault they're here. These terrorists might be after us. Maybe they want us for ransom, maybe they want us to make deals with them, maybe they want … Other things." She explained. "We can never be too sure."

Kasanoda nodded. "I see. Well, we were just trying to lay low until we could figure out a way to fight these guys. I'm from the Kasanoda syndicate, a soon to be mob boss. In fact we're all from different syndicates. I contacted my friends on the outside and they said they would try their best to get here but there are too many police outside. The whole school is blocked off by both police and terrorists."

"I see …"

"So," China began. "Have the police tried having any contact with them, the terrorists I mean?"

"Not that I know of," answered Kasanoda.

"We can't count on the police," spoke Vietnam.

Taiwan cocked an eyebrow. "We can't?"

"No," Vietnam replied. "If there is any way we can tear these terrorists down, its from where we are now. The inside. I trust Germany has a plan for when he gets to the main office but for right now, we need to help these students and get information: Who and what are these low life scum even after? How far are they willing to go? Do they seriously plan on killing these students as a last resort to get whatever it is they want?" Her eyes hardened on the Yakuza boys before saying, "I'm sure we can handle this problem easily but it'd be wonderful if we had your help. You all seem to be very capable boys. You may be putting your life in danger but if you want to get out of here then you have to take risks. Are you in?"

Kasanoda looked at the other boys who in return looked back at him. Many wore a worried expression but he could also see a hint of determination in some. They were willing to accept this proposal? Was _he_ willing to accept it?

He glanced back at Honey and Mori. They had decided to help, why shouldn't he? Besides … what would happen to Haruhi if someone didn't take action in time?

Letting out a long sigh, Kasanoda nodded. "We're all in and we'd gladly help fight those stupid terrorists."

This earned a smile from the delegates and the two host club members. "YAY~!" Honey exclaimed. "We can all help save the day together! Isn't that great Takashi?"

Mori nodded, smiling proudly at Kasanoda. The other boy saw this and smiled back. He knew he was being praised.

Raguza and Tanaka pumped their fists in the air and shouted, "Yeah! Let's do this! We'll take back our school!" This caused many of the other boys to cheer as well.

"Alright." Vietnam began walking out the door. "Let's get going then."

As she did this, Kasanoda leaned over and whispered to Honey who now sat atop Mori's shoulders, "Hey, why did she call someone Germany? Isn't that a country?"

Honey shrugged. "All of the representatives have been doing that. If you really want to know though, I'd ask Kyo- chan. It seems like he's got an idea."

After cocking an eyebrow at the Asians and Turkey who were leading the rest of the Yakuza boys out of the bathroom, Kasanoda nodded and followed soon after.

* * *

**Yeah! A chapter is finished! Raguza and Tanaka are OCs just so you know. I wanted to include the other Yakuza boys as well as Kasanoda. Speaking f Kasanoda, I had no idea what his real name was beore looking it up because in the anime, the host members kept saying different things and I got confused. Haha. :)**

**Also, Kasanoda seems to have noticed Vietnam's slip up. Duh duh duh ... **


End file.
